


Рождественский челлендж (сборник текстов)

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 24,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Драбблы с декабрьского Рождественского челленджа-2017: каждый день по одному.





	1. День 1. Омела

— Мальчики, — раздражённо сказала Ребекка, — я вас позвала, чтобы вы мне помогли, а не чтобы, извините, ржали, как я не знаю кто!..

Ларри и Акменра всё равно переглянулись и обменялись улыбками. Собственно, нельзя сказать, чтобы они вот прямо ржали. Так, усмехнулись пару раз. Но Ребекка часто всё гиперболизирует.

Вот и сейчас — кто её просил приносить такую кучу этих… рождественских шаров? Так нет же, приволокла: два маленьких и еще несколько больших. А теперь, значит, мальчики должны всё это развешивать.

— Мы не ржём, Ребекка, что ты, — мягко сказал Акменра. — Я вот, например, спросить хотел. Значит, это вот зелёное — это оме… омела? И её нужно вешать над дверью в проходе?

Ребекка обрадованно кивнула.

— Так, я только не пойму: зачем?

Ребекка всплеснула руками, пробормотала в сторону что-то вроде «зануда древнеегипетский» и начала рассказывать.

— Омела — это одно из главных украшений Рождества. Есть красивая рождественская традиция — целоваться под веткой омелы. Если девушка — а сейчас уже и молодой человек, не важно! — оказывалась под этой веткой, которую специально вешали на дверях или в иных местах, пройти мимо которых было невозможно, её мог поцеловать любой. Символизм этого растения не только в том, что оно вечнозелёное, неувядающее, но и в том, что плоды омелы растут парно. Так и целующиеся под омелой должны были соединиться, чтобы никогда не расставаться. Омела — символ любви, которая побеждает смерть, ведь у скандинавов есть предание, что белые плоды омелы — это слезы скандинавской богини любви Фригге, которая оплакивала убитого мужа, а боги из жалости воскресили его!..

Ребекка остановилась перевести дух, а Ларри опять усмехнулся: так, чтобы она не видела. Вот шпарит! Сразу видно: экскурсовод.

Но Акменра продолжал спрашивать:

— Так, про традицию я понял. Про поцелуи тоже. Значит, кто попадёт под омелу — того можно и нужно целовать. При желании. Но зачем нам в музее чуть ли не над каждой дверью вешать эту… традицию? Чтобы все перецеловались? В этом… как это? Прикол?

— Ак! — не выдержала Ребекка. — Ну почему ты такой зануда, а?!

— Он не зануда, — вступился за фараона Ларри. — Он правитель. А правителю нужно всё понимать, что вокруг делается.

Акменра благодарно улыбнулся и уточнил:

— Вот два маленьких шара из омелы: ты сказала, их вешать над каждой из диорам. Но, во-первых, диорам у нас три: индейцы майя что, не должны целоваться? Во-вторых, ты правда хочешь, чтобы все перецеловались отдельно в Диком Западе и отдельно в Риме? Я предлагаю повесить один шарик, но… на проходе. Между двумя диорамами.

Ларри опять ухмыльнулся: ай да фараон! Ай да стратег!

Джеду и Октавиусу не увернуться от поцелуев, тем более что Октавиус про омелу ещё как в курсе: Ребекка забыла сказать, что пик этой традиции приходится на римские Сатурналии!

— Потом, — продолжал Акменра, — большие шары предлагается вешать где? Один — в экспозиции гуннов, этого совсем не понимаю. Кто собирается целоваться с гуннами? К ним же никто не ходит, наоборот, они сами вылезают из экспозиции и носятся по музею. Кстати, Ларри, запиши — либо их закрыть на Рождество, либо я предварительно зайду и скажу им несколько слов, чтобы они хорошо себя вели и особо не носились.

Ларри достал блокнотик и сделал пометку. Ребекка посмотрела на это с большим удивлением.

— Второй шар, насколько я понял, предлагается повесить над дверью кабинета Макфи, — Акменра не сумел сдержать улыбки. — Ну, если Макфи не будет торчать в музее на Рождество — пусть висит! А если будет? Кто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти будет целоваться с Макфи? Может быть, ты?

Ребекка отчаянно замотала головой.

— А если директору вздумается вызвать к себе в кабинет ночного сторожа? Нет уж, прости, но над дверью Макфи мы вешать ничего не будем.

Ребекка ошалело моргала.

— Третий шар предлагалось повесить над витриной первооткрывателей, — перечислял дальше Акменра. — То есть предполагается, что Сакаджавея, как только выйдет из экспозиции вместе с Льюисом и Кларком, должна будет поцеловаться с ними обоими? А нам, значит, потом спасать Льюиса и Кларка от президента Рузвельта, который начнёт носиться за ними на коне и с винтовкой?..

— А мне потом за порчу экспонатов влетит! — поддержал его Ларри. — Я не согласен!

— Давайте, если уж на то пошло, повесим этот шар в ротонде Рузвельта. К нему туда всё равно кроме Сакаджавеи никто не придёт, а им… сами боги велели наконец поцеловаться, — подмигнул Акменра. — Согласна так?

Ребекка кивнула.

— И наконец, ещё один шар из омелы ты хотела повесить в моей галерее. Эммм… может, я тогда лучше всю ночь в саркофаге полежу? Пусть мои шакалы сами с собой целуются!

— Погоди, Ак, — глянула на него Ребекка, — а ты… не хочешь ни с кем поцеловаться в Рождество?

Акменра и Ларри снова переглянулись. Ларри едва заметно кивнул, и Акменра сказал с лёгкой улыбкой:

— Почему же? Хочу. Но открою тебе секрет: с ним я могу поцеловаться безо всякой омелы. И да, над комнатой охраны тоже ничего не вешаем, пожалуйста!..


	2. День 2. Подарки

— В общем, делай со мной что хочешь, — Ларри стукнул ладонью по столу, даже не заметив, каким многозначительным взглядом одарил его фараон, — но Аттиле я на Рождество подарю расчёску! Или нет, даже пуходёрку собачью! Сил моих больше нет на его нечёсаные патлы смотреть.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Акменра и придвинул к себе блокнот. — Записываю: рас-чёс-ка.

Ларри подошёл ближе и глянул ему через плечо:

— Ак! Ну я же тебя просил, по-английски пиши! Я потом не разберу.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Акменра старательно закалякал на листке написанный иероглиф. Ларри подумал, что насколько он помнит всю эту азбуку — это что угодно, только не расчёска.

— В скобках — пу-хо-дёр-ка собачья, — старательно выводил Акменра на листке. — Чтобы ты не забыл.

— Замечательно! — Ларри встал и начал нарезать по комнате охраны круги. — Рождество на носу, мы ничего не успеваем, чёрт подери все эти традиции! Значит, так: Сакаджавея просила зеркало. Я на днях как раз в магазине видел… симпатичное, с удобной ручкой, и такое всё… в этнических мотивах. Думаю, ей понравится. Записывай.

— Сакаджавея — зеркало, — Акменра писал уже немного быстрее.

— Дальше кто у нас? Джед и Октавиус. Им радиоуправляемую машинку.

— Один подарок на двоих?

— Ну, а что? Старую разбили они вдвоём, пусть теперь и получают вдвоём!

— Двусмысленно как звучит, — Акменра покачал головой и вновь уткнулся в листок. — Записал. Слушай, а Рузвельту что?

— Вот знаешь… Рузвельту я, наверное, всё-таки куплю помолвочное кольцо.

Акменра отложил блокнот:

— Ларри? Я что-то пропустил? Ты хочешь подарить Тедди Рузвельту помолвочное кольцо? И предложить ему сочетаться с тобой законным браком? Но эээ… у него ведь тоже документов нет?

Ларри переваривал услышанное примерно минуту, а потом рассмеялся. Подошёл к сидящему за столом фараону сзади, обнял за плечи, уткнулся носом в шею:

— Ак… да ты что? Тедди просил, чтобы ему подарили на Рождество кольцо, которое он преподнесёт Сакаджавее. Ну ты вообще привет, у тебя под короной твоей мозги перегрелись, что ли?

— Я пошутил, — растерянно сказал Акменра.

— Слишком мрачно, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Уф, кто у нас дальше? Кого мы еще забыли?

— Ну… формально — меня. И тебя ещё.

Ларри выдохнул и плюхнулся на диван.

— Вот если честно, не знаю я, что тебе дарить. Вот так подумаешь — вроде у тебя всё есть. Ты фараон, чёрт возьми! А я… ну вот сам скажи, что ты хочешь. Я ума не приложу просто.

— Давай тогда мы начнём с тебя, — осторожно начал Акменра. — С того, что я бы мог тебе подарить. Раз уж я фараон и у меня всё есть.

Он встал из-за стола и сел на диван рядом с Ларри. И сказал в пространство:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что я это вспомню. Столько лет прошло! Но знаешь… сейчас так упорно в голове вертится. Можно, я скажу?

— Чего ж ты спрашиваешь, особенно если в голове вертится? Скажи, конечно.

Акменра выдохнул и начал говорить на своём языке: Ларри даже не сразу сообразил, что почти ничего не понимает. И схватил фараона за руку:

— Ак, стоп, тормози! Я же не могу пока так быстро по-вашему разбирать. Ты перевести можешь?

— Ну… попробую, — Акменра немного помолчал, а потом сказал полушёпотом:

— Я подарил бы тебе своё царство, но отец мой против, и мать недовольна. Я подарил бы тебе драгоценные камни, только главный писец счёт ведёт им строгий. Я подарил бы тебе своё тело, только стража с копьями его охраняет. И я дарю тебе своё сердце: то единственное, чем я владею.

В конце строфы голос у него сорвался, он опустил голову и начал усердно разглядывать пол в комнате охраны.

— Ничего себе, — горло у Ларри перехватило, и получалось только повторять какую-то ерунду, как попугай. — Ничего себе!

В голове что-то бурлило и лопалось, и наконец оформилось в какие-то слова:

— Знаешь, у меня сейчас тоже в голове вертится, — Ларри только сообразил, что так и держит фараона за руку, и чуть сильнее сжал его пальцы: — У мамы книжка была, я в детстве… листал. Ничего не помнил, а сейчас… Можно я тоже скажу?

— Конечно, — Акменра поднял глаза и даже еле заметно улыбнулся.

Ларри набрал в грудь воздуху и начал:

— Все страсти, все любви мои возьми — от этого приобретёшь ты мало: всё, что любовью названо людьми, и без того тебе принадлежало… ч-чёрт, дальше не помню, прости.

— Шекспир! — обрадовался Акменра. — Дальше не надо, дальше там не по теме. Но я…

— Стой, ты знаешь Шекспира?

— Да в Кембридже им вся кафедра увлекалась. Я первое время даже думал, что Шекспир — это египтолог!

Они посмотрели друг на друга и начали хохотать. С таким… ярко выраженным облегчением.

А потом Ларри остановился и сказал:

— Ак… ерунда какая-то? Получается, что мы подарим друг другу… самих себя. Ну, если по логике. Ясное дело, что мы не сможем владеть друг другом, ну… как вещами. Я вот, например, не хотел бы. А ты?

— Тут ещё скажи «ты фараон», — поддел Акменра. — Я бы так… тоже не хотел. Но понимаешь? Просто мы будем знать… точно, что если что — мы друг у друга есть. Пусть… только по ночам, но всё-таки. Ну… то есть я хотел сказать…

Акменра перехватил руку Ларри и начал выводить пальцем на его ладони что-то мудрёное: странно похожее на тот иероглиф, что он закалякал вначале.

— Угу, и на обёрточной бумаге сэкономим, — Ларри пытался вырулить на прежний рабочий режим, но что-то не давало. Что-то происходило с ними обоими, совершенно незнакомое, и от этого было немного страшно и волнительно.

— Да что ж это такое, в самом деле, — выдохнул Ларри и вцепился в фараона, как в спасательный круг. — Чёрт подери, Ак!..

 

…От музея египетскому правителю на Рождество всё-таки придумали подарок, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Большой альбом и маркеры. Пусть теперь сколько угодно рисует свои иероглифы. Ларри только рад будет, честное слово.


	3. День 3. Олени

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - после первого фильма, Нику 10 лет

Ник явился в египетский зал сосредоточенный и с тетрадкой под мышкой.

— Привет, Ак, — заявил он. — Папа велел мне идти к тебе и делать уроки.

— Велел — значит, будем. Что у нас сегодня, геометрия?

— Английский язык, — Ник вздохнул. — Нужно написать сочинение на рождественскую тему. Я написал, но мне кажется… чушь какая-то.

— Хмм: давай почитаем сначала?

Ник взгромоздился на саркофаг и начал:

— Я написал про оленей Санта-Клауса. Тех, на которых он летает по небу. Ты в курсе вообще?

— Ну… немножко. И что олени?

— Оленей девять штук. Раньше было восемь, а потом появился еще один, Рудольф. В общем, этот Рудольф сразу… не вписался в коллектив. Вот, смотри.

Ник посопел и начал читать:

«Остальные олени Санты дразнили Рудольфа и издевались над ним, и никто не хотел с ним играть и дружить, потому что у Рудольфа был ярко-красный светящийся нос: не такой, как у остальных оленей. Даже папа и мама Рудольфа стыдились такого сына. Чего он только не делал, чтобы его нос перестал пылать, но ничего не помогало. От этого Рудольф очень сильно страдал. Но, однажды, в один из Сочельников было настолько тепло, что туман накрыл весь Северный полюс. В это время Санта развозил подарки. Туман был настолько густой и тяжёлый, что Санта заблудился и уже боялся, что Рождество под угрозой. И вот тут на помощь пришёл Рудольф. Его красный нос сиял как фонарь, и Санта смог провести упряжку через туман и развезти подарки. Так красный нос оленёнка Рудольфа помог провести сани Санты сквозь туман и спасти Рождество!

С тех пор Рудольф — самый любимый олень Санты. Рудольф возглавляет команду северных оленей и очень гордится своим красным блестящим носом».

Ник захлопнул тетрадку, посмотрел на фараона и нахмурился:

— Ак? Ты чего улыбаешься? Я ерунду написал, да?

— Вовсе нет, — опомнился Акменра. — Какая замечательная сказка. И знаешь что? Можно сказать, что это сказка про человека, который…. не как все. Не похож на других, не живёт как положено, не делает то, что делают все. Как у вас сейчас говорят: ненормальный! И те, кто считает себя нормальным, ощущают своё право над ним за это смеяться. Вот кому мешал этот красный нос у оленя? Никому. Но почему-то над ним смеялись! Потому что он — не такой, как остальные. Но разве это повод смеяться?

— Эй, эй, Ак, ты чего? Это… про тебя, что ли, получается, написано?

— Да если бы, — Акменра уселся на саркофаг рядом с Ником. — Это про папу твоего, понимаешь? Сколько у нас тут было в музее до него… стандартных работников, но даже я изнутри этого ящика слышал, как они пугались — и убегали, потому что их миро…восприятие не позволяло им принять то, что здесь творится. А потом пришёл твой папа… и спас нас всех, и скрижаль вот, и…

— И тебя, да, — усмехнулся Ник. — И теперь ты у него навечно в долгу: и у меня тоже, я помню!

— А ты думаешь, чего я помогаю тебе делать уроки? Теперь попроси Тедди, пусть ошибки проверит. Я пока еще… не очень в этом плане, если честно.

Ник соскочил с саркофага и направился к выходу. Но по дороге обернулся:

— Ак… знаешь, я вот интересную вещь заметил: о чем бы мы с тобой ни говорили, разговор всегда сворачивает на моего папу. Если бы мой папа был мамой, у меня бы возникли подозрения! А так… я прямо даже и не знаю.

— Просто я его вечный должник, ты помнишь? — спокойно прозвучало в ответ. — Вот и всё.

— Ясно, — кивнул Ник и ушёл. Акменра смотрел ему вслед и думал: надо бы при нём поаккуратнее. Ведь до чего умный парень растёт, весь в своего отца!


	4. День 4. Вязаная зимняя одежда

Эрика знала, что делала, когда просила Ларри сходить к Нику на родительское собрание. Сам-то он еле вырвался от сумасшедших мамаш с их «надо устроить детям настоящее Рождество», а вот учителей было жалко.

Да ещё и на работу опоздал!

А на работе его прямо в холле встретил Рузвельт и сообщил:

— Наш юный правитель пребывает у себя в довольно странном облачении.

«Что еще за фигня», — нахмурился Ларри и, не переодеваясь, пошёл в египетский зал.

Ак действительно сидел на саркофаге в непривычной одежде: шерстяной свитер, схенти без пояса и толстые носки.

Свитер и носки притащил Ларри пару недель назад: потому что Ак ещё тогда жаловался, что у него в зале холодно. Микроклимат, чтоб его! Для мумии в саркофаге — в самый раз, а вот для живого человека, особенно в таком… лёгком костюмчике, уже проблема. Но если бы Макфи узнал, что у него в саркофаге по ночам живой человек, музею бы пришлось заказывать второй саркофаг. Для директора.

Так вот, свитер. Грешным делом, Ларри его не любил. Грубая необработанная шерсть — Эрика подарила, вот надо было додуматься? — немилосердно кололась. Однако Ак, вопреки ожиданиям, весьма одобрил.

Ларри втайне подозревал, что проблема даже не в том, колючий ли свитер, а в том — чей он. Ведь, оставляя это орудие пытки в египетском зале, пришлось честно признаться:

— Прости, постирать я его не успел.

— Пфф, — сказал Акменра. — Ты его сколько раз надевал? Один? Два? Я бы сказал, еще мало! Классная какая штука, — и уткнулся лицом в это колючее: так, что Ларри вздрогнул.

А теперь, значит, снова напялил и сидит. И носки эти. Господи боже! Правитель в носках!

Ларри почувствовал, что у него странно кружится голова, и осторожно подошёл ближе.

— Привет, Ак. Чего это ты вырядился?

— Холодно! Я замёрз.

Ларри даже не заметил, как с языка сорвалось:

— Это в переводе с древнеегипетского значит — обними меня?

Настроение дурное, совсем перестаёшь себя контролировать. Тоже хочется… какого-то тепла, что ли.

А тут уже хохот в ответ:

— Если Хранитель Бруклина изъявит желание, не смею противиться!..

«Засранец», — подумал Ларри. И сам себе удивился. Ак на него ужасно влияет, просто ужасно. Но почему так сложно отказаться от этого… влияния?

Так, надо поговорить о чем-то обыденном.

— Эмм… а чего ты не в джинсах?

Джинсы Ларри тоже приносил. Для гуляния. Ак в них выглядел… странно. И ворчал ещё. Вот и сейчас опять:

— Не привыкну никак, тесно. И потом, вдруг я захочу показать тебе, как я рад тебя видеть?

Пока Ларри соображал, какая связь между джинсами и такой демонстрацией, Ак уселся ближе к краю, свесив ноги и разведя колени: может быть, шире, чем обычно.

— Так что, Хранитель Бруклина изволит меня обнять?

— Прекрати, — усмехнулся Ларри, пытаясь упорядочить кучу разных мыслей в голове, и шагнул ближе. Обхватил этого оболтуса, запустил обе руки под свитер:

— Ты с ума сошёл, он же колется, его надо хотя бы на футболку надевать!

— Во-первых, у меня нет футболки. А во-вторых, мне нравится так. Непривычные ощущения, и…

Ларри попытался еще раз апеллировать к реальности:

— Вот провоцируешь ты меня, а мне работать надо.

— Мы с Тедди уже поработали, — весело сказал Акменра. — Всё закрыли, всех проверили, следующий обход примерно через полчаса. У нас целых полчаса, а ты меня спрашиваешь, почему я не в джинсах. Вот ты в джинсах, да еще и с ремнём, и теперь мне с ним мучиться!

Что Ак уже умел делать почти вслепую — это расстёгивать ремень. Ларри даже моргнуть не успел, как оказался без штанов. Он повертел головой и едва не подавился: охранники-шакалы давно развернулись спинами и перекрыли вход.

Чудеса дрессировки!..

— Да… прохладно тут у тебя, — поёжился Ларри. Задница откровенно мёрзла. — А обогреватель нельзя, ты же понимаешь: микроклимат и вообще.

— Мы будем пользоваться естественными методами обогрева, — говорил Акменра полушёпотом. — Ну же, ты чувствуешь, как я рад тебя видеть? Оу, и ты меня тоже!

— Я правда соскучился. Я целый день тебя не видел. И настроение такое, что…

— Отлично! Сейчас всё исправим. Я носки снимать не буду, а то вдруг опять стукну тебя пяткой по спине. Так хоть помягче будет.

Ларри вспомнил про «если ты не можешь предотвратить безумие, постарайся его возглавить» и сделал робкую попытку:

— А это… На сухую, что ли?

— Обижаешь, Хранитель Бруклина. Я, как грамотный правитель, всё продумал и подготовился заранее. Чтобы тебе не отвлекаться.

Тут у Ларри в голове словно щёлкнул какой-то тумблер: он глухо застонал, закусил губу и потянул Акменра за бёдра на себя. И ещё успел подумать, что этот чёртов саркофаг по высоте словно специально делали под его рост!..

***

Когда в ушах перестало звенеть и дыхание выровнялось, Ларри понял, почему у него так горит лицо:

— Эй… а свитер-то мы не сняли?

Они так и остались пока, вцепившись друг в друга: Ларри утыкался Аку в грудь, в ту самую грубую колючую пряжу.

— Во-первых, некоторым иногда нравится секс наспех, почти не раздеваясь, — завёл этот негодник, пытаясь отдышаться в паузах, — во вторых, дополнительная стимуляция эрогенных зон выше пояса, а в третьих…

— Слушай, ты это… прости, пожалуйста. Я… не сдержался. Когда увидел тебя… такого.

— Какого?

— Домашнего. Свитер, носки… вместо регалий твоих дурацких!

— А я знал! Потому заранее и подготовился. Но теперь я точно буду уверен, что тебя возбуждают носки и свитера.

— Что?..

Ларри окончательно растерялся. И ещё раз попробовал поговорить толком:

— Я к тому, что… это же ужас какой-то. Я пришёл на работу, и на рабочем месте занимаюсь…

— Чем? — хитро спросил Ак.

— Ну… осквернением гробницы?

— Пфф! Скорее наоборот. По нашим верованиям семя священно, оно — источник жизни, особенно семя правителя… кстати, у тебя платок есть? Ага, спасибо! Так что успокойся, мы тут вовсю делаем благое дело.

Ларри осторожно высвободился и посмотрел на этого самого правителя. Мда, только Ак может, сидя голым задом на собственном саркофаге, рассуждать с серьёзным видом о верованиях и прочих подобных вещах.

Может быть, поэтому Ларри его и…

— Я всё-таки пройдусь по этажам, хорошо? Только переоденусь. Ты со мной хочешь? Или тебе холодно?

— А я в свитере пойду, — пожал плечами Акменра. — Можно подумать, не видали фараона в свитере. Зима, директор экономит на отоплении, и кому какое дело?

Ларри посмотрел на него — довольного и взлохмаченного — и подумал: а ведь правда. Главное — чтобы было тепло и удобно.


	5. День 5. Звёзды

К ночи снегопад поутих, и можно было спокойно сидеть в Центральном парке на длинной лавочке, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, и смотреть на звёзды.

Правда, и при такой идиллической картинке на душе у Ларри было неспокойно.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — чем я занимаюсь?..

— Сидишь вместе со мной на лавочке и смотришь на звезды, — отозвался Акменра.

— Вот и я говорю! — Ларри чуть повысил голос. — Мне сорок лет, а я торчу в парке на лавочке и пялюсь на звёзды!

— Давай тогда так: я сижу на лавочке и смотрю на звёзды, а ты меня охраняешь. Ты ночной сторож, и сторожишь ценный экспонат. Я же экспонат?

«Ты идиот», — подумал Ларри, но промолчал. В конце концов, Ак ведь прав: это ему, экспонату этакому, приспичило пойти прогуляться и поглазеть на звёздное небо.

— Души шествуют в небесах ночью, — говорил Акменра негромко. — Пути их — к границам неба днём для тех, кто не восходит в видимости. Когда же видны они живущим, это и в самом деле звезда, совершающая путь свой и сияющая в небе в часы ночные, плывущая по небу великолепно. Значит это, что жизнь её видна… Это наша книга Сеф. Красиво, правда?

Ларри покивал. И неожиданно для себя попросил:

— А ещё что-нибудь… расскажи?

— Пять планет были известны египтянам с глубокой древности. Себа Реси Эн Пет — Южная звезда неба, Юпитер, почиталась как Хор-Тайна-Обеих-Земель-Спутник-Неба или Хор-Освещающий-Обе-Земли, и изображалась в виде человека с головой сокола, увенчанного звездой и стоящего в золотой ладье. Себа Иабти Джа Пет — Восточная звезда, пересекающая небо, Сатурн, именовалась также Хор-Бык-Небес и изображалась в виде человека с головой быка, держащего скипетр уас, символизировавший верховную власть. Хор Джесер — Красный Хор, Марс, изображался в виде сокола с распростёртыми крыльями, змеиной шеей и тремя змеиными головами. Сет Эм Уха Нечер Эм Дуат — Сет в вечерних сумерках, Бог в утренних сумерках, Меркурий, считался небесным образом бога Сета; изображался в виде сокола со змеиной шеей. Себа Джа — Пересекающая звезда, Венера, представлялась в образе Бену — бессмертного феникса, приносящего разлив Нила… Слушай, у меня тут появилась идея. Может, ты меня поцелуешь?

— Что?.. — Ларри даже не сразу уловил, как от древнеегипетских названий Акменра перешёл к вроде бы обычным словам, которые почему-то плохо укладывались в голове.  
А когда уложились, Ларри поморгал и ляпнул:

— Э-э-э… ты же сказал, что ты экспонат, а я сторож. Разве сторожу можно целовать экспонаты?

— Мда, ситуация, — Ак почесал в затылке, потом хитро ухмыльнулся, встал и уселся Ларри на колени верхом:

— А про то, что экспонатам нельзя целовать сторожей, точно нигде не сказано!

У Ларри в голове еще всплыло мамино «не облизывай губы на морозе, потрескаются», но ощущение «да и чёрт с ними» всё крепло и крепло: к тому же, говорил Ларри про себя, я же не сам их себе облизываю?

Когда вернулась способность хоть немного соображать, Ларри краем глаза заметил, как по небу прокатилась маленькая светящаяся точка.

— Ого, Ак, смотри! Падающая звезда!

На самом деле это вполне мог быть и бортовой огонь самолёта: много их летает над Манхэттеном. Но почему-то хотелось думать иначе.

— Да? — улыбнулся Акменра. — А что это значит?

— Можно загадать желание. Я уже загадал.

— Правда? А какое?

— Нельзя говорить, — ответил Ларри с напускной строгостью. — А то не сбудется.

Он смотрел на фараона, сидящего верхом на его коленях — куртка расстёгнута, шарф съехал набок, из-под вязаной шапки выбиваются тёмные кудри, и никакой долбаной короны, никакого саркофага! — и вспоминал про то, что думал, пока летела эта самая звезда:

«Пожалуйста, оставайся всегда таким. Не только по ночам».

Можно, конечно, и сказать: всё равно ведь не сбудется. Но как говорится — кто знает, что может случиться.


	6. День 6. Надежда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

Когда-то давно Ник спросил у меня:

— Пап! А Санта-Клаус есть?..

Парню было десять лет. Вот что я должен был ему сказать? Ответить, что есть, и потом он заявит мне, что я его обманул? Или сказать — нет, сынок, это всё маркетинговый ход для того, чтобы родители покупали детям больше подарков, а дети чаще слушались? И он на всю жизнь запомнит, как я разрушил его детскую мечту?

— Видишь ли, сынок… эээ…

— Да ладно, папа, — Ник снисходительно посмотрел на меня, — не парься. Я уже и сам знаю, что нет. Но только — а вдруг?..

А сейчас я ловлю себя на том, что с того момента периодически начал думать, как собственный сын.

А вдруг?

Тогда, в самом начале, я сразу сказал себе: в музее не может ничего оживать, по определению не может!

«А вдруг?» — сказало что-то внутри.

Потом, вцепляясь в решётку непослушными пальцами, я орал на Рузвельта — «Помогите мне», а он усмехался, спрашивая, из чего я сделан, а потом ускакал; и я понимал всё отчётливее, что-либо нас с Ником сейчас наденут на копья, либо я открою саркофаг, оттуда выскочит древнее зло, и нам в любом случае конец.

Только в голове опять прозвучало: «А вдруг?»

Потом — ночь, сумасшедший ветер, я сто лет не сидел в седле и был уверен, что грохнусь, и что вообще упущу всё, и скрижаль пропадёт, и всё погибнет, и я не справлюсь, нет, не справлюсь, конечно!

Только что-то внутри всё равно орало во всю глотку: «А вдруг?!»

Когда мы вернулись в музей и убедились, что никто не пропал, я выдохнул и подумал, что мне повезло. Чисто случайно повезло, что этот кошмар из саркофага оказался… вовсе не кошмаром. Вот он, стоит рядом, считает всех вместе со мной — интересно, почему? Может, и правда хочет мне помочь?

«Ага, — сказал я себе. — Фараон! Древнеегипетский! Тебе! Хочет помочь! Не смешно».

А потом что-то привычно отозвалось: а вдруг?

Потом он приходил ко мне в комнату охраны пить чай, рассказывал что-то увлекательное, я тоже вспоминал всякие забавные случаи из своей жизни, мы хохотали, потом начали вдвоём ходить по этажам, он помогал мне с гуннами, его слушались львы, и вообще я всё меньше понимал, что происходит. Особенно когда он стал чаще брать меня за руку, наклоняться, чтобы что-то прошептать на ухо, и смотреть таким странным взглядом, будто…

«Аххаха! — надрывался скрипучий внутренний голос. — Ты ещё скажи, что он в тебя влюбился!..»

И тут же, внезапно, сердце ухнуло в пятки: «А вдруг?..»

Много времени прошло с тех пор: десять лет, даже больше. Теперь я могу сказать, что это сомнение… выручило меня тогда. И выручает до сих пор. Иначе бы я давно чокнулся, или ещё бы какую непоправимую глупость сделал. Просто каждый раз, когда я утром выхожу из музея и иду домой один, когда на меня наваливается чувство безнадёги, когда в голове стучит молотком этот противный ворчливый голос — «Вот так и будете вы, пока ты не сдохнешь, играть в эти отношения, пока солнышко не встало, и ни-че-го не станет лучше, даже не надейся», — я останавливаюсь, выдыхаю и говорю в ответ:

— Много ты знаешь. А вдруг?


	7. День 7. Хоралы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV несериального персонажа
> 
> Перевод песен дается подстрочный: по причине отсутствия адекватных стихотворных переводов и неспособности автора написать таковой самостоятельно.
> 
> Также автор от всей души рекомендует к прослушиванию фигурирующие в тексте рождественские песни:  
> ["We Wish You a Merry Christmas" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C41q5YLnF10)  
> ["We Three Kings" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vI9S5Pecsco)  
> ["All I Want For Christmas Is You" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNmlzWar-hA)  
> 

— Итак, дети, — сказала я строго, — перед тем, как…

— Мисс Абрахамс! — послышалось рядом. — Я уже бегу, простите, я немножко опоздал!

— Ник, не кричи так, голос сорвёшь, — улыбнулась я. Хороший какой мальчик, Ник Дэйли. Слово своё держит. Сказал — придёт, и пришёл. Точнее, прибежал! Опоздал совсем немножко.

— Извините, я на тренировке задержался!

Хоккеем увлекается, целеустремлённый: наверное, в маму. Мама — юрист, много работает. Ник практически всегда сам по себе. Или с папой. Папа — изобретатель: но пока что-то с изобретениями не ладится, и он работает ночным сторожем в музее.

Да, родители у Ника развелись. Мама вроде как второй раз замуж вышла. А папа… один пока. Он пару раз в школу приходил, приятный такой мужчина. Улыбка очень хорошая, в этом плане Ник скорее в него.

А еще у Ника прекрасный голос и хороший слух: правда, голос наверняка скоро начнёт ломаться, но сейчас — изумительно поёт мальчик. Хорошо, что он пришёл.

Мы идём в Центральный парк исполнять рождественские гимны. Готовились целый месяц, репетировали: нашу группу в парке уже знают, многие специально ходят послушать. Для меня, как для учителя пения, это большая честь.

Пели мы в парке целый час: стемнело, я стала думать, куда бы отвести ребят погреться, и тут Ник сказал:

— А пойдёмте к моему папе на работу?

— В музей? — удивилась я. — Но он же сейчас закрыт? И даже если твой папа нас впустит — что нам там делать?

— У, — сказал Ник. — Там теперь по ночам весело!

«Наверное, ночная программа какая-нибудь», — подумала я, пока Ник звонил отцу.

На удивление, нас встретила целая толпа народу. Над всеми возвышался мужчина на коне:

— Добро пожаловать, гости дорогие! Я Теодор Рузвельт, двадцать шестой президент великих Соединённых Штатов!

Я смотрела и улыбалась: надо же, и правда Рузвельт, как две капли воды похож.

— Мы в Центральном парке пели рождественские гимны! — рассказывал Ник.

— Вот как? — улыбнулся тот, что назвался Рузвельтом. — А нам споёте?

И мы грянули нашу первую песню:

— Мы желаем вам весёлого Рождества и счастливого Нового года!  
Добрые вести несём мы вам и вашим близким,  
Добрые вести на Рождество и счастливый Новый год!

Акустика в музее была великолепная, голоса звенели и взлетали под потолок: у меня дух захватило от того, как это звучало. А ещё я разглядывала слушателей: «Рузвельт» слез с коня и приобнял за плечи молодую женщину в индейском платье. Рядом встал широкоплечий воин с луком и стрелами, за его спиной толпились, видимо, его подчинённые. Отец Ника слушал песню, качая головой в такт; рядом с ним улыбался молодой человек в короне и плаще. Дальше виднелась толпа каких-то пещерных людей, кто-то похожий на статую Колумба, женщины в нарядах медсестёр Гражданской войны… Похоже, весь музей собрался слушать наше выступление!

Когда ребята спели «О, дайте нам кусочек рождественского пудинга, чтобы душа возрадовалась! Мы не уйдём, пока не получим его, так выносите скорее», все засмеялись и захлопали. Тот, что называл себя Рузвельтом, что-то шепнул на ухо индейской женщине, и она принесла большой свёрток с конфетами. Мои певцы тут же полезли туда, но припрятали конфеты на будущее: я давно им говорила, что во время выступления лучше ничего не есть.

— Надо же, какие у вас тут… персонажи, — тихонько сказала я Нику. — Рузвельт прямо как настоящий. А что за женщина рядом с ним?

— Сакаджавея. Из экспедиции Льюиса и Кларка. Вон там — Аттила, вождь гуннов. А рядом с папой — настоящий древнеегипетский фараон! У него имя — язык сломаешь: «Ак-надень-свитер-а-то-холодно», — Ник посмотрел на моё ошарашенное лицо и рассмеялся.

— Значит, у вас тут президент, вождь гуннов и фараон? — подошла отличница Магда. — Может, мы тогда специально для них споем про трёх царей?

— А давайте! — загалдели остальные.

Я вскинула руки, давая сигнал к началу, и зазвучала вторая песня:

«Мы три царя с Востока,  
мы пришли издалека и принесли дары:  
через поля и реки, через болота и горы,  
вслед за вон той звездой.  
О, чудесная звезда, ночная звезда,  
сияющая царственной красотой:  
мы всё ещё идём на запад,  
веди нас за собой!»

Я заметила, как «Рузвельт» украдкой вытер глаза, отец Ника улыбнулся и подтолкнул локтем фараона, а тот что-то прошептал на ухо вождю гуннов, который, кажется, не понимал слов.

Новые громкие аплодисменты стали наградой ребятам, когда песня закончилась. Я посмотрела на часы — нужно было отправляться по домам. Однако Ник глянул умоляюще:

— Мисс Абрахамс… а давайте споем напоследок «Всё, что мне нужно на Рождество — это ты»?

— Ну зачем, — нахмурилась я. — Это взрослая песня.

— Так и здесь все взрослые, — хитро улыбнулся он. — Кроме нас!

Остальные ребята зашумели:

— Давайте, давайте споем!

Вот на свою голову я выучила с ними эту песню, действительно взрослую, про любовь: но как радовались люди в парке, когда слышали её! Многие мои певцы приглашали своих родителей и пели эту песню специально для них. И Ник сейчас… он сделал знак, чтобы я наклонилась, и прошептал мне на ухо:

— Для моего папы. Пожалуйста!

И посмотрел на меня так, что я покраснела. Он хочет сказать, что я понравилась его папе?

— Хорошо, Ники. Магда, запевай!

«Мне не нужно много в подарок на Рождество,  
Мне нужно только одно.  
Мне не интересны подарки  
Под Рождественской ёлкой,  
Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты стал моим,  
Хочу сильнее, чем ты когда-либо мог себе представить.  
Сделай так, чтобы моё желание сбылось:  
Всё, что мне нужно на Рождество — это ты…»

Ну вот, теперь у меня глаза промокли: всё-таки мои ребята — великолепные певцы! Я видела, как пел Ник, стоя в первом ряду, как он смотрел на своего отца и улыбался, и отец улыбался ему в ответ, и всё это было так замечательно, что я не выдержала и тоже присоединилась к песне:

«Огни сияют  
Так ярко всюду,  
И звуком детского смеха  
наполнено всё вокруг.  
Я слышу звон колокольчиков на санях,  
Санта, привези мне того, кто мне действительно нужен…»

Хорошо, что песня закончилась, иначе бы я расплакалась. Боже, какие ребята молодцы!..

Как здорово, что Ник предложил пойти в музей, как прекрасно, что мы там спели, и все эти люди хлопали нам, и потом ещё угощали ребят конфетами. А на обратном пути я всё напевала про себя — «мне не нужно много в подарок на Рождество»: мне действительно не нужно было много. Кто знает, может быть, этот наш концерт будет в чем-то судьбоносным?

По крайней мере, Ник доволен, а это что-нибудь да значит.


	8. День 8. Еда и напитки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

На вторую ночь мы с Аком идём пялиться на витрины кондитерской.

Я изо всех сил желаю здоровья Тедди Рузвельту, насколько оно вообще возможно при его восковой сущности. Это Тедди предложил: «Канун Рождества, город такой красивый, покажи мальчику красоту, это ведь его первое Рождество? Думаю, что в Кембридже его особо гулять не водили!»

Я подозреваю, что Тедди пытается загладить свою вину за пятьдесят четыре года намеренного бездействия, но это сейчас уже как-то без разницы. Отпускает он нас гулять по ночному городу — так и замечательно.

— Ларри, а почему ты сказал, что мы идём пялиться? — спрашивает Ак по дороге.

— Это значит — смотреть. Долго, пристально, не отводя взгляда. Ну, вот как ты на меня пялился первое время, — усмехаюсь я.

Да, забавно, что постепенно наши роли стали меняться: вначале Ак вовсю подкалывал и расшевеливал меня — а с моим воспитанием это было не очень легко, — а теперь постепенно я начал подшучивать над ним. Вообще нам вдвоём стало удивительно легко и весело, и я с некоторой горечью думал: ах, мама, любимая моя мамочка, почему ты заключила меня в такие воспитательные тиски, что с моим вызволением из них справился только древнеегипетский фараон из бог знает каких давних веков?

— Эй, Ларри, мы сюда хотели прийти?

Огромная витрина с разными сладостями. Печенье в виде ёлочек — всё в зелёной помадке и разноцветных съедобных бусинках, имбирные человечки в красных колпаках, гирлянды из разноцветного мармелада… В самой середине витрины торчит упряжка Санты, и в санях груда конфет в ярких фантиках: ни дать ни взять ёлочные украшения. Пахнет кофе и корицей, и у меня кружится голова.

— Ммм, — говорит Ак рядом. — Какие игрушки замечательные!

— Ха-ха, — довольно отвечаю я. — Это не игрушки. Это всё едят. Хочешь что-нибудь?

— Едят? — давненько я не видел фараона таким ошарашенным. — И вот эти… жёлтые шарики тоже едят?

— Конечно. Это мандарины.

— Что?

Господи, когда же он перестанет меня удивлять? Два месяца я как проклятый читаю всё, что только найду о Древнем Египте, а то, что там не знали никаких цитрусовых в его времена — впервые сейчас слышу.

Я пытаюсь вспомнить, сколько денег на карточке. И когда зарплата. А потом думаю — «А, пошло оно всё к Сетовой матери» — и беру Ака за руку:

— Идём.

В самой кондитерской пахнет корицей до полного одурения. Мы садимся за маленький столик, и тут, на моё удивление, Ак внезапно говорит:

— О! Корица!..

Теперь моя очередь недоуменно на него смотреть:

— Ты знаешь корицу?

— Конечно. Жутко дорогая вещь! Но сам понимаешь, во дворце…

О да, во дворце, мы же не из простых, как же я забыл-то! Я беру его за руку под столом, переплетаю пальцы и тихонько говорю:

— Ваше величество, не выпендривайтесь. Не те времена.

Он фыркает, ноздри раздуваются, словно пытаясь ещё уловить знакомый запах, а я продолжаю:

— Сейчас у нас корицы — прости, как грязи. Её обычно в кофе кладут, кто любит. Вот кофе мы с тобой сейчас и выпьем. Или, может, ты хочешь горячий шоколад?

— Горячий?..

Опять он удивляется, потому что шоколад видел только у меня в столе в комнате охраны, кусочками.

— Растопленный, такой густой-густой… и сладкий. Хочешь? Давай один кофе с корицей и один горячий шоколад. И будем меняться.

— Идёт, — радостно кивает Ак. Он любит пить со мной из одного стакана. Давно ещё говорил что-то про «поцелуй на расстоянии», про какие-то там их традиции. Я слушал и думал: вот балда, что, мы безо всяких древних мудрёностей поцеловаться не можем? Но — хозяин барин, как говорил мой дедушка: хочет из моего стакана пить — да неужели мне жалко. Даже приятно, что там скрывать.

— И печенье, — подмигиваю я. — Кучу печенья. Сам выберешь, пошли.

Благо ночами тут всё печенье с очень хорошей скидкой.

Мы подходим к кассе, за которой нам улыбается весёлая женщина средних лет. Она наливает горячий шоколад, щедро сыплет корицу в кофе, кладёт в пакет и ёлочки в зелёной помадке, и человечков в красных колпаках, и конфеты из упряжки Санты в ярких обёртках. Я подталкиваю Ака локтем:

— Эй, куда ты там уставился?

А он смотрит на мандарины, буквально не моргая, а потом спрашивает:

— Можно мне один?

Боже мой, почему меня так прошивает по позвоночнику каждый раз, когда он спрашивает — можно? Хотя когда он берёт инициативу на себя — меня так же словно током шарахает. Но сейчас, в этой ярко украшенной кондитерской, мне почему-то особенно становится не по себе: стоит рядом со мной владыка Древнего Египта и просит мандарин.

— Дайте ему дюжину, — говорю я продавщице. И снова пихаю Ака локтем:

— Эй, у тебя на цитрусовые аллергии нет?

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. И прижимает к себе пакет с мандаринами, как величайшую драгоценность.

Я расплачиваюсь, Ак уносит пакеты на столик и сидит — ждёт меня: спина прямая, словно палку проглотил. Небось тоже вспомнилось мамино-папино воспитание: как минимум, правителю не положено первому хватать еду, пусть вначале подданные, а если не отравятся…

Я неприлично хрюкаю, с трудом сдерживая смех. И зачем-то говорю продавщице:

— Вы уж простите. Ни разу в жизни мандаринов человек не видел.

— Откуда же он такой?

Я вовремя опоминаюсь и говорю:

— Из Египта.

— Да ладно шутить, — смеётся женщина. — Нешто в Египте мандаринов нету?

Я загадочно пожимаю плечами и ухожу к столику. Склоняюсь и говорю хитрым шёпотом:

— Ваш горячий шоколад, ваше величество!

Но тут Ак забирает у меня оба стаканчика, ставит на стол, потом берёт меня за руку, переплетает пальцы и говорит, копируя мои интонации:

— Хранитель Бруклина, не выпендривайся. Садись.

Мы смотрим на гору покупок и решаем: кое-что съедим здесь, а остальное отнесём в музей. Всем, кто нас сейчас подменяет, тоже будет приятно попробовать вкусненького. А горячий шоколад допиваем уже по дороге, потому что надо торопиться. И я говорю, когда мы идём через парк:

— Вытри губы, в шоколаде все. Платок или салфетка есть?

— Нету, — он хитро смотрит на меня, я беру его за затылок и целую. Чего только не сделаешь, в самом деле, чтобы не возвращать экспонат в музей перепачканным.


	9. День 9. Письма и открытки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Сиквел ко дню 8 - ["Еда и напитки" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121388)  
> Таймлайн - после третьего фильма

«…а сегодня Тилли ходила на распродажу и принесла печенье — помнишь, мы тогда с тобой ели в кондитерской? Ёлочки в помадке, человечки в колпачках… Угощала всех, и меня тоже. Но мне что-то… не полезло.  
Вот такие у меня дела, Ларри, Хранитель Бруклина».

Минуты через две я понял, что сижу с планшетом на коленях, тупо уставившись в стену. Как будто на ней большими буквами написано, какой я непроходимый кретин.

Нет, вначале все было как обычно: решил с утра в выходной проверить почту, увидел письмо из Лондона, улыбнулся, как дурак, сразу начал читать: «Вторую неделю дождь, по слухам — тут на Рождество всегда так, если будет снег — значит, повезло. Папа ворчит, что у него от лондонской погоды суставы ломит. Мама всё время говорит: „Не переживай, сынок, мы тебе девушку хорошую найдём“. Ланс вчера перебрал имбирного эля и гонялся за Трикси, еле удалось его угомонить…»

А потом про печенье.

И последняя строчка. Он никогда так не писал. И я… понял.

Четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии не может, чёрт его дери, написать, что ему хреново. Что он скучает. Что у него это печенье, которое много лет назад мы с ним трескали в кондитерской у Центрального парка, сейчас колом встало в горле, потому что горло перехватило, и пришлось хорошо так взять себя в руки, чтобы не выдать своих эмоций. Статус не позволяет, так его и разэтак.

Но вот эти слова, что он мне тогда сказал, при прощании, когда на слове «Хранитель» у него недвусмысленно сорвался голос, — это пароль.

«Я больше не могу. Мне плохо. Я удавлюсь от тоски».

А отзыв… какой отзыв?

Я беру планшет и иду на знакомую закладку. Если будет эконом — мне повезло, ещё останутся деньги. Если не будет…

Чёрт. Одно место. В бизнес-классе. Денег не останется совсем. Но хватает. Под завязку.

Оплатить.

Вылет через три часа.

И вот теперь — можно отвечать.

«Привет, Ак!  
В Лондоне и вправду всегда такая погода, почему все и шутят, что англичане такие мрачные. Вот и папе твоему достаётся: суставы по такой погоде правда ноют, надо будет ему купить согревающую мазь. Мама — ну она мама, у меня такая же была: у мамы должны быть мечты, особенно когда её сын такой грустный. Кстати, вылетаю через три часа, прибываю в двадцать три по вашему, к полуночи буду».

Отправить.

Обратного билета нет: не на что купить. Там разберёмся.

В кармане наличка на такси и ещё резервный полтинник. Один из приятелей недавно вернул долг.

Говорю таксисту:

— Первое: спешу в аэропорт. Второе — нужно завернуть в кондитерскую у Центрального парка, подождите, я быстро.

Пакет летит со мной в салоне, никаких претензий: ручная кладь. Таможенник в Лондоне только усмехается:

— Праздновать едете? И то дело, Рождество на носу.

А когда я, запыхавшись, вбегаю в египетский зал, только и успеваю сказать:

— Тише, тише! Помнёшь!

Ак с явной неохотой отпускает меня и хмурится:

— Что это?

Я раскрываю многострадальный пакет. Ак засовывает туда нос и улыбается: в пакете ёлочки в помадке и бусинах, человечки в колпачках, шоколадные шары в ярких обёртках и мандарины.

— А горячий шоколад и кофе я привёз в пакетиках. Кипяток есть?

Кипяток у Тилли в сторожке, и пока кипит чайник, Тилли пялится на меня:

— Ларри? Как? Откуда? Зачем?

Я улыбаюсь в ответ:

— На самолёте. Из Нью-Йорка. Печенье вот Аку привёз.

— Да вы чокнулись оба, я вчера здесь точно такое же купила!

Мы с Аком переглядываемся: ну нет, не такое же.

Мне ещё предстоит разбираться с обратным билетом, с пропущенными занятиями, с финансами вообще, но сейчас три дня до Рождества, я в Лондоне, Ак смотрит на меня такими глазами, что у меня дрожь бежит по позвоночнику, и я рассчитываю проторчать здесь минимум неделю.

Не будь я Ларри, Хранитель Бруклина.


	10. День 10. Свечи

— Ничего не понимаю, — недоуменно возгласил Акменра. — Они что, все сговорились?

Ларри вынырнул из шкафчика с кучей одежды в руках:

— Гляди, я все-таки нашёл тебе чистую футбо… в каком смысле сговорились?

Они снова собрались выйти погулять — снегопад, рождественская иллюминация, прочая экзотика: Рузвельт сказал «Ладно, друзья мои, час в вашем распоряжении». В комнате охраны Ларри помог фараону расстегнуть ускх, аккуратно снял и повесил плащ и решил, что дальше Ак справится сам, а цивильная одежда сама себя не достанет.

— Ты пока посмотри еще, куда бы ты хотел пойти, — Ларри кивнул на ноутбук и полез в шкафчик. А теперь, значит, кто-то там сговорился!

— Слушай, — продолжал недоумевать Акменра, — везде написано: «Лучшее времяпрепровождение в канун Рождества — романтический вечер при свечах». Это зачем вообще?

— Ну… — Ларри сгрузил одежду на ближайший стул и подошёл ближе. — Двое идут на свидание: а перед тем, как заняться сексом, они… ужинают.

— Это ясно. Но почему при свечах? Им что, неприятно видеть друг друга? Или еду? Или то, что кто-то из них может обляпаться в процессе? А если они захотят поцеловаться, потянутся друг к другу, свеча опрокинется и будет пожар?

Ларри совсем смутился.

— Эээ… видишь ли… романтический полумрак способствует некоторому интиму, и прелюдия…

— Вот! — перебил Акменра, подняв указательный палец. — Почему в вашей культуре интиму и прелюдии всегда способствует полумрак? Почему вообще у вас принято заниматься сексом в темноте? Обычно воровать что-нибудь ходят в темноте: пока все спят, и чтобы не было видно. К нам расхитители гробниц в темноте приходили: это хоть понятно. Но разве неприятно смотреть на человека, который тебя… возбуждает? Так сказать, визуальная перцепция…

— Ты не понимаешь, — попытался вмешаться Ларри, но потерпел неудачу:

— Как раз понимаю! У вас сексом заниматься — как воровать! Какое-то тотальное чувство вины!

— Ну, знаешь, — не выдержал Ларри, — насчёт тотального — у тебя, конечно, опыт!

Акменра осёкся и вздохнул:

— Да какой там опыт. У меня вообще полумрак вызывает, прости за тавтологию, мрачные мысли. Я бы сказал, слишком мрачные. Вот представь себе эпоху Древнего Царства. И здание где-то… ну примерно, как два этажа музея. Или три. И всё это после заката освещается только масляными светильниками и факелами. Как тебе?

— Брр, — честно сказал Ларри.

— Вот именно. А у нас так было каждый вечер! Во дворце! У меня и в зале сейчас исторически достоверный полумрак, а как иначе? Ты теперь понимаешь, почему Солнце стало у нас верховным богом? Будь в Древнем Царстве электричество — Ра не имел бы никаких шансов. Главным в пантеоне стал бы покровитель искусственного света.

Акменра снова вздохнул и продолжил:

— А когда мне было лет пять, я вечером во что-то играл, увлёкся и нечаянно опрокинул один такой светильник. А оно как занялось!

— О, боже. Надо было одеяло бросить сверху!

— Откуда? Ткани дороже золота!

— Тогда водой залить!

— Откуда? Вода в Ниле!

— Так бежать туда скорее! С вёдрами!

— Откуда? Только керамические плошки!

— Чокнуться можно. И что?

— Ну… потушили как-то. Я уже и не помню — как, со страху-то. Но потом отец лично так отходил меня прутьями по заднице, что я неделю не мог сидеть.

— Господи, — Ларри передёрнуло. — Наверное… шрамы остались?..

Акменра посмотрел на него и хитро улыбнулся:

— Знаешь, Ларри Дэйли, ни один человек, даже молодой и гибкий, не в состоянии целиком разглядеть собственное седалище без соответствующих устройств. Это первое. Второе — подходящих зеркал нет ни у меня в зале, ни у тебя в комнате: только в коридорах, а светить по коридорам голым задом я как-то ещё не готов. И третье: это спрашиваешь у меня — ты, у которого теоретически уже было гора-аздо больше возможностей рассмотреть мою задницу во всех подробностях!

— Но я никогда не…

— Вот именно. А я про что? Ты обращал внимание, что уже когда целуешься — и то закрываешь глаза, а когда дело доходит до секса — выключаешь свет? Конечно, ты ничего не видел. Даже то, что у меня на теле нигде нет волос, ты заметил только через два месяца!

— Ну… я это…

— Но как говорится — лучше поздно, чем никогда, — Акменра встал из-за стола, повернулся к Ларри спиной, пошуршал поясом, и оба схенти — и парадное верхнее, и льняное нижнее — спланировали общей кучей на пол.

Ларри изо всех сил старался подобрать челюсть. Акменра глянул через плечо:

— О, прости, это и правда нелепо смотрится: с голым задом и в короне. Минуточку, — он снял дешрет и пристроил на обычное место на столе, возле ноутбука. А потом подошёл к дивану и упёрся руками в спинку:

— Так хорошо видно?

Ларри дёрнулся к двери — слава богу, заперта, потом к выключателю — но услышал:

— Эй, зачем? Ты же так опять ничего не разглядишь!

Тогда Ларри выдохнул, усмехнулся и заявил:

— Ах, вот так, значит? Вот таким, значит, образом? Ну, я тебе сейчас…

 

…Теперь, когда Ларри и Акменра слышат про романтический ужин при свечах, а то и получают предложения себе его устроить — они молча переглядываются с довольными улыбками, и лица у обоих становятся очень, очень загадочными.


	11. День 11. Чудо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Сиквел ко дню 9 - ["Письма и открытки" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121433)  
> 

— Ты ешь, ешь, — Тилли сидит напротив меня, подперев щёку ладонью, и с какой-то материнской жалостью смотрит, как я поглощаю уже четвёртый сэндвич.

Сегодня после рассвета, когда я вышел из египетского зала с мыслью «Куда бы деваться до вечера», я увидел, что Тилли стоит в коридоре, уперев рука в бока:

— Ну что, уложил? Колыбельную спел?

Я даже не сразу понял, о чём это она. А она продолжала:

— Дэйли, это что, правда, что ты совсем без денег в чужую страну припёрся?

— Ну… — я не знал, что ответить. Только подумал, что Ак — трепло, и я ему вечером задам.

— Пошли, горе моё, — сказала Тилли.

— Куда?

— Ко мне, куда же ещё! У меня смена кончилась, я домой иду. Пошли, пока твой… в саркофаге!

«А твой в Нью-Йорке», — подумал я. Но, разумеется, вслух не сказал.

И сейчас, когда я, усталый и жутко проголодавшийся, пью чай и поглощаю сэндвичи, я окончательно понимаю, какой неоценимой оказалась помощь.

— Бельё-то хоть сменное взял? — усмехается Тилли.

— Конефно, — киваю я, дожёвывая. — Три пары.

— Вот это Лоуренс Дэйли! — слышится в ответ. — Прилетел! На крыльях любви! Денег ни гроша, еды ни куска, зато трусов чистых аж три штуки!..

Я благоразумно помалкиваю, а Тилли не унимается:

— Иди в душ и спать, я тебе на диванчике постелила. Чёрт, ну надо же, ты бы хоть предупредил, я как назло весь свой рождественский бонус, почти все деньги подчистую, позавчера маме отправила!

— Тилли, — говорю я, — перестань.

— А что? — щурится она. — Ты пойдёшь просить милостыню на Трафальгарской площади? Господи, как вы меня оба утомили.

— Почему это оба?

— Да потому, — Тилли вздыхает и продолжает почему-то шёпотом: — Твой-то… я за ним последние две недели в оба глаза слежу. Такой ходит — не дай бог, с крыши спрыгнет в обнимку со скрижалью своей. Так что… хорошо, что ты прилетел. А с деньгами — придумаем что-нибудь. Сейчас мойся и в постель, — она хитро смотрит куда-то мне в шею: наверное, там остался след. Мы с Аком и правда очень соскучились.

Выползаю из душа и прямой наводкой двигаюсь к диванчику: чистое бельё, толстый плед, просто рождественское чудо! Падаю и сразу отключаюсь, только слышу сквозь сон, как у Тилли звонит мобильник, она отвечает, с кем-то ругается, а потом всё затихает, и…

...меня трясут за плечо:

— Ларри! Вставай!

— А? Что?.. — я вскакиваю и ошалело моргаю. — Чослучлс?

— Закат проспишь, — смеётся Тилли. — Вставай, сейчас я кофе сделаю, поедим и попилим на работу. Кстати, ты веришь в чудеса?

— Ыыы… — я думаю, что ответить, но в голове проносится, что более глупого вопроса Тилли не могла мне задать.

— Просто у меня две новости: одна хорошая, а другая очень хорошая. Давай, двигай на кухню, там расскажу.

На кухне Тилли разливает кофе и рассказывает:

— Вот только ты заснул, позвонило мне начальство. У нас же к концу года инвентаризация идёт, так начальству приспичило до Рождества в одном запаснике единицы хранения пересчитать. А грузчики все уже разъехались на праздники! И вот начальство требовало, чтобы я эти коробки перетаскала!

Я молча слушаю, а Тилли хохочет:

— Сперва требовало, потом начало просить, потом сказало, что заплатит мне дополнительный бонус, потом клялось, что бонус заплатит немедленно, до праздников, и только на этом условии я согласилась!

— Круто, — говорю я. — А очень хорошая новость какая?

— Я этот бонус отдам тебе, — улыбается Тилли. — Но таскать коробки будете вы с фараоном!..

 

— …Сто двадцать девять, — говорит Акменра и опускает рядом со мной на пол очередную коробку.

Я ставлю галочку в списке:

— Штук десять еще осталось. Тебя сменить?

— Ну… давай сто тридцатую принесу для ровного счета, и сменишь. Таскаем ведь по двадцать штук каждый? И ты сам, наверное, ещё не отдохнул, а…

— Если ты сейчас пошутишь про мой возраст, — улыбаюсь я, — я тебе оторву голову. И тебя даже скрижаль твоя не спасёт.

Ак фыркает, а я смотрю на него, и у меня ёкает сердце. Такой он…

Кроссовки, рабочие перчатки, джинсы с дырой на колене — не ради моды, а за что-то зацепился в запаснике, — моя старая футболка без рукавов, волосы перехвачены скрученной банданой — чего только не отыщется у Тилли в хозяйстве! И здоровенная грязная полоса посреди лба. Наверное, задумался и вытер пот перчаткой.

— Извозился-то, — протягиваю руку и провожу пальцами ему по лбу. Он в это время притягивает меня за затылок, его рука — и когда успел перчатки снять? — зарывается мне в волосы, и мы целуемся как бешеные, прямо вот как есть, в рабочей одежде, потные и чумазые: ну ничего, осталось совсем немного, и тогда…

— Кхе-кхе, — слышится от порога. — Я могла бы сказать — извините, я не вовремя, но я утверждаю, что как раз вовремя!

Мы оборачиваемся: Тилли стоит с каким-то свёртком в руках и хихикает.

— Я принесла вам рождественский подарок! — и кидает свёрток прямо в меня.

— Погоди ты, — с шутливым укором говорит Акменра. — Мы хотя бы с коробками закончим.

— Такими темпами вы к лету закончите, — фыркает Тилли. — А мне работать надо!

Я тем временем разворачиваю свёрток и вижу… надувной двухместный матрас и насос к нему.

— Теперь в вашей подсобке как раз освободится место, — смеётся Тилли. — И больше не нужно будет по углам тискаться.

— Слушай, — говорю я ей, — ты и правда какое-то рождественское чудо. Накормила, приютила, обустроила и еще работу нашла!

Тилли весело хохочет. И заявляет почему-то Аку:

— Прикинь, начальство мне такой бонус выплатило, что на неделю скромной жизни в Лондоне точно хватит! А спать днём он будет у меня, ты не возражаешь? Я на его честь точно покушаться не буду, а на гостинице сэкономит!

Ак смотрит на меня и смеётся. И я смеюсь, и нам так хорошо, господи.

— Тилли, — говорю я, — как у нас принято — я твой вечный должник.

А она подмигивает и отвечает:

— Ничего. Вот вернётся Ак в Нью-Йорк, приеду я тогда к вам без гроша — вы же тоже мне поможете?

— Безусловно, — отвечаем мы разом, не сговариваясь, и вдвоём тащимся за остатком единиц хранения.


	12. День 12. Вечеринка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - между первым и вторым фильмами, декабрь 2009 года.  
> Мем про выжатый инжир-гранат-лимон в свое время взялся вот [отсюда ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092368) и, судя по всему, прижился в этой паре надолго.

— Слушай, — сказал Акменра, — а может, ну её к Анубису, эту вечеринку? Посмотри, у тебя такие синяки под глазами, и вообще ты весь как этот… выжатый инжир.

— Гранат, — поправил Ларри. — То есть тьфу, лимон. Нет, Ак, ты что: вечеринка нужна. Мы там все будем веселиться, потом я напьюсь как скотина, обложу всех неприличными словами, а потом буду танцевать на столе канкан.

— Что ты будешь танцевать на столе?

— Канкан. Танец такой. Развратный. Ну вот такой примерно, — Ларри встал, вышел на середину комнаты и заскакал по ней с мрачным видом.

Акменра посмотрел и усмехнулся:

— Какой же это канкан? Это наш ритуальный жреческий танец «Глаз Гора». Вот гляди, — он встал с дивана и тоже вышел на середину, — дай-ка мне руку… ага… а теперь вот эту ногу вот так, а дальше как ты делал, только вместе!

Они заскакали по комнате охраны вдвоём, и даже не сразу заметили, как в дверях появилась совершенно ошарашенная Ребекка Хатман.

— Мальчики, — произнесла она укоризненно, — что же это такое? До вечеринки ещё целая неделя, а вы уже напились!

— Что ты, Ребекка, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Это древнеегипетский ритуальный танец, называется «Глаз Гора». Его танцует правитель вместе со жрецами. Хочешь, иди к нам, ты тоже будешь жрецом!

Однако Ребекка приглашения не приняла.

— Ларри, — сказала она еще более укоризненно, — как тебе не стыдно? Мало того, что сам набрался на работе, да ещё и экспонат напоил! Ак, пойдём, я тебя отведу на место.

— Погоди, на какое место? — нахмурился Акменра. — Мы ещё не закончили обсуждать вечеринку. Ларри вон вообще говорит, что её не надо делать!

— Это ты говоришь, — заметил сторож.

— Да? Ну, по большому счету без разницы. Так что…

— Постойте, как это — не надо делать вечеринку? — опомнилась Ребекка. — А как же модное дефиле? А стрельба хлопушками? А конкурс дрессировки тираннозавра? А Рузвельт, в конце концов, который будет делать предложение Сакаджавее?

— Кстати, интересно, что будет, если она не согласится?.. — поинтересовался Акменра.

— Тогда, — решительно ответил Ларри, — я сам сделаю предложение! Вон, хоть Ребекке!

— А если я соглашусь? Что вы тогда будете делать?

— О, а вот тогда мы наконец разыграем этот дурацкий сценарий с древним злом! — обрадовался Акменра. — Я появлюсь из саркофага и начну завывать: «Прокля-атье фарао-она настигнет ка-аждого, кто посмеет заявить свои права на Лоуренса Дэ-эйли, Хранителя Бру-уклина!»

Не ржать после такого было просто невозможно. Ребекка пробормотала, хохоча:

— А я тогда скажу — ну и пажалста, забирай себе своего Хранителя, больно он мне нужен! Может, он целоваться не умеет и храпит во сне!

— И совсем я не храплю, Ак, скажи, — заявил Ларри, тоже не переставая хохотать. Но громче всех ржал египетский правитель:

— Чего это не умеет? Всё он умеет!..

— Ну вас к чёрту, — сказала Ребекка, вытирая глаза. — Несерьёзные вы люди! Лучше покажите, что у вас там за танец такой?

Акменра посмотрел на Ларри, тот кивнул и подал Ребекке руку:

— Значит, смотри…

Грядущая вечеринка обещала быть зажигательной.


	13. День 13. Снег

После снежной бури на заднем дворе музея играли в Царя горы.

Днём приезжал мини-трактор — слава хозяйственному директору Макфи, не пришлось самим махать лопатами — и сгрёб весь выпавший снег в одну здоровенную кучу: пока ещё чистую. Хорошо, что служебному фургону, случись что привезти, не придётся буксовать в этом снегу. А еще хорошо, что есть где поиграть: экспонаты давно мечтали попробовать зимние игры, но не в Центральном же парке это делать.

— Снежки — это примитивно, — рассуждал явившийся на очередную ночь Ник. — К тому же папа прав, можно в глаз попасть и травму получить. Давайте лучше вот во что поиграем…

Он взобрался на снежную горку, встал на вершине, поднял обе руки вверх:

— Э-ге-гей! Я царь горы!

Первым сообразил Акменра. Он, благо был в джинсах и длинные полы не спутывали ноги, быстренько забрался на горку у Ника за спиной:

— Ты — царь? Не смеши легитимного владыку, — и мягко пихнул Ника под коленки. Тот потерял равновесие и скатился с горы вниз. Акменра сверху необидно хохотал:

— Я — законный правитель этого места! Я владелец скрижали! Ха-ха-ха!..

Ларри глянул и усмехнулся: ох, покажет он сейчас этому правителю! Конечно, не так, как вчера ночью, но — носом в снег точно засунет. Благо со снегом Ларри знаком куда лучше.

Было делом минуты-другой забраться на горку, а потом схватить царя за задницу:

— Ага! Попался!

— О, Исида, — выдохнул Акменра и обернулся. — Это ты?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Ларри, — это дедушка Хеопс, — и второй рукой схватил фараона за ногу. Владыка резко перестал сопротивляться и буквально скатился с горки Ларри в руки.

— Путь свободен, — завопил Ник. Но его обогнал Аттила. Улюлюкая и потрясая кулаками, он забрался на вершину, да еще начал оттуда метко кидаться снегом.

— Папа! Ак! — закричал обиженный мальчик. — На помощь!

Акменра наконец отплевался от снега и потянул Ларри за воротник:

— Вперёд! Наследник престола просит помощи! Его свергли чужеземцы!

Ларри усмехнулся — мол, а сам-то ты кто, — но ослушаться фараона не посмел. Аттилу свалили с горки втроём, с помощью тактики, стратегии и массового пуляния снежками.

Тедди подошёл к горе, снял очки и изготовился было на штурм, но в его руку вцепилась Сакаджавея:

— Милый, ты что? Это же детская игра?

— Я снова хочу ощутить себя ребёнком, — сказал президент и полез на горку:

— О-го-го! Охота началась!

Сверху образовалась изрядная куча мала: кто-то потерял шарф, кто-то набрал в кроссовки, Аттиле натолкали полную бороду снега, Тедди съехал по горке вниз носом, громко хохоча, а когда Сакаджавея подбежала к нему со встревоженным «Что случилось», сообщил:

— Дорогая, кажется, я проиграл выборы!

Джед и Октавиус стояли невдалеке и наблюдали за всей этой вознёй.

— А ты не хочешь заявить свои претензии на власть? — спросил Джед.

— Знаешь… что-то не очень, — усмехнулся Октавиус. — И потом, кто сказал, что я император? Я полководец! Вот вести войну с противником — это пожалуйста. А воевать за то, чтобы стать выше всех — слуга покорный! Пусть фараон воюет, он молодой, ему положено.

— Кажется, фараона там опять в снег закопали. Вместе с Гигантором, — сказал Джед.

Октавиус пригляделся:

— Знаешь, по-моему, это Гигантор его и закопал. Или он Гигантора? Короче, не поймёшь там ничего!

К утру аккуратная горка напоминала хорошо раскатанный блин. Макфи, явившись на работу, выглянул в окно, увидел актуальную картину и выругался, хотя был человеком интеллигентным. Но поставьте себя на его место: теперь здесь служебный фургон снова застрянет, а еще раз вызывать мини-трактор — всё-таки денег стоит.


	14. День 14. Камин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Таймлайн - между вторым и третьим фильмом, декабрь 2009 года, Нику 13 лет  
> Подробности про ОМП - дедушку Питера - были в Артллоуинском челлендже, дни [15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092149) и [22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092266) , а про мочу и дешрет - в тексте ["Кольца фараона"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12752163)

— Пап, — заявил мне Ник, — мы с Аком решили, что не будем вешать носки над камином на Рождество.

Интересные дела! Они с Аком решили. А меня почему-то никто даже не спросил.

— Конечно, не будете, — я попытался сохранить хотя бы какое-то достоинство. — Во-первых, в музее нет камина. А во-вторых, у Ака нет носков.

— Как это нет? Ты же сам ему приносил, шерстяные!

Да, и правда. Как-то я забыл. Удивительно. Может, потому, что в последнее время мы куда больше времени проводим в комнате охраны, а там тепло и носки не нужны?..

— Мы решили, что не будем, — продолжил Ник, — потому что мой подарок в носок не поместится!

Он хитро подмигнул мне, и я подумал: вот проныра. Когда он успел докопаться, что я купил ему новую приставку?

Не сам, конечно. Эрика с Доном оплатили бОльшую часть. Но сказали, что искать и покупать им недосуг, поэтому «пусть будет подарок от нас всех».

Да мне-то без разницы. От всех — значит, от всех.

Курьер из интернет-магазина, наверное, до сих пор эту доставку вспоминает: в девять вечера в Музей естественной истории. А с учётом того, что у меня как раз в очередной раз спёр ключи Декстер, да пока я за ним гонялся…

Ак потом хохотал, что «парень из магазина долго спрашивал, что тут за костюмированная вечеринка, потом получил деньги вместе с чаевыми и убрался довольный. Модель я проверил, упаковку тоже, в получении расписался».

— Иероглифами? — поддел я его.

— Конечно, — покивал он. — Так и написал: я, Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, получил доставленный заказ в целости и сохранности, а если вдруг он не работает — вы все будете казнены. Или опять слишком мрачно?

— Ты потрясающий, — сказал я тогда. И Ак заверил меня, что ничуть в этом не сомневается.

А теперь, значит, они с Ником носки над камином отказываются развешивать. При том, что ни о каких носках вообще речи не было!

Хитрый у меня сын, конечно. С ним надо ухо востро.

А пока я раздумывал, Ник меня опять подколол:

— Пап, а Аку ты что подаришь? Вдруг его подарок уместится в носок?

— Во-первых, — строго сказал я, — подарки в носки кладёт Санта-Клаус. А во-вторых, я Аку… ничего не подарю. Он правитель Египта, и у него всё есть.

— А он тогда что тебе подарит?

— Тоже ничего, — пожал я плечами. — Что он может мне подарить? Он экспонат в музее, и у него ничего нет.

— Папа, — загоготал мой обожаемый сын, — по-моему, ты путаешься в показаниях!

Я нахмурился:

— В каком смысле?

А Ник даже и не слушал моих вопросов:

— Знаешь, что бы я хотел? Чтобы мы все поехали на рождественские каникулы к дедушке Питеру в Пенсильванию. На ферму! Помнишь, он говорил, что у него в доме настоящий камин есть. И у нас будет взаправдашнее Рождество, с камином и носками — ладно уж, мы повесим!

— Одолжение сделаете, можно сказать, — улыбнулся я. — Идея хорошая, Ники, и дедушка Питер был бы счастлив, но… видишь ли, в рождественские каникулы музей работает. И я, соответственно, работаю, — я сделал загадочную паузу и продолжил полушёпотом, — и Ак работает тоже.

— Трудоголики, — вздохнул Ник. — Ну вот что с вами делать?..

И ушёл расстроенный. Гмм, а я и не знал, что мой тринадцатилетний сын до сих пор мечтает обо всей этой рождественской мишуре и хочет на праздник посидеть у камина.

Как там Ак говорит: «Мда, ситуация». Кстати, надо будет с ним посоветоваться.

Через два дня Ак пришёл в комнату охраны довольный и с моим ноутбуком под мышкой.

— Ну что? — спросил я, оторвавшись от своих отчётов. — Смотрели в диорамах видео с котиками?

— Вовсе нет, — Ак подтащил стул и сел за стол рядом со мной. — Мне иногда кажется, о Хранитель Бруклина, что я умею пользоваться вашим интернетом лучше вас всех.

— Тебе опять моча в дешрет ударила? — улыбнулся я. А он молча открыл ноут, что-то там нашёл и показал мне:

— Ник хочет камин на Рождество? Не вопрос, будет ему камин. Смотри, легко и просто: как сделать самодельный рождественский камин из пустых коробок. Уж чего-чего, а пустых коробок у нас в хранилищах преизрядно, да?

Я пялился на экран ноута, хлопая глазами, и был до неприличия ошарашен.

— Ак, — пробормотал я наконец, — ты гений.

— Ну вот, — усмехнулся он, — а говоришь — моча!

Потом придвинулся вместе со стулом поближе ко мне:

— Ты же сам говорил: это праздник исполнения желаний.

— Кстати, Ник интересовался, что мы друг другу подарим. Я сказал — ничего.

— Знаешь что? — Ак посмотрел на меня — близко-близко, и у меня засбоил пульс: господи, когда же я привыкну?.. — Давай и правда сообразим один подарок, раз уж Ник хочет. Правда, я даже не знаю — кому в итоге, ему или нам. Давай наконец официально ему расскажем, что мы… Вот прямо у камина, в Рождество!

— Только камин будет ненастоящий, — не удержался я.

— Ну и что? Зато Рождество настоящее. И то, о чем мы собираемся сказать — наверное, тоже. Ммм?

— Это-то конечно, — кивнул я. И мы обнялись.


	15. День 15. Санта-Клаус

— Хо-хо-хо! — произнёс Тедди Рузвельт, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Хо-хо-хо!..

Из зеркала на него смотрел белобородый старик в красном колпаке. Действительно, похож!

Лоуренс хорошо придумал: пусть и у экспонатов на Рождество будет свой Санта Клаус. В настоящем костюме, с белой бородой и ласковой улыбкой.

— Вы сможете, Тедди, — сказал Лоуренс накануне. — Кто же, кроме вас?

Да уж, разные маски приходилось надевать Рузвельту за время своей жизни, но рождественским дедом так и не вышло побыть. Даже при наличии шестерых детей. Он занимался политикой, а Санта-Клаусами для его потомков были специально нанятые актёры.

Что ж, значит, теперь не зря довелось.

— Друзья мои, — вещал Рузвельт мягким низким голосом, — волшебный Санта приветствует вас! У вас есть возможность загадать желание: подойдите, сядьте к Санте на колени и скажите на ухо, что бы вам хотелось.

Экспонаты захихикали.

— Вот вы, прекраснейшая, — обратился Санта к Сакаджавее, — прошу, будьте первой!

Индианка робко приблизилась и села. Народ приготовился было засвистеть, но Ларри упреждающе поднял руку. Все затихли.

— Что бы вам хотелось, леди? — вопрошал Санта.

Сакаджавея прошептала что-то ему на ухо. Санта улыбнулся:

— Доброе желание! Хотите ли вы озвучить его для всех?

На удивление, Сакаджавея кивнула. И Санта зарокотал:

— Леди пожелала, чтобы светоч её души был смелее, так как сердце её принадлежит ему! Ваше желание, прекраснейшая, исполнится в самое ближайшее время!

И тут все захлопали и засвистели, а Сакаджавея улыбнулась и ушла в свою экспозицию.

Санта огляделся снова:

— Кто же следующий? О, может ты, храбрый ковбой? — он протянул руку в красной рукавице: Джед не без усилий вскарабкался на ладонь и, дождавшись, когда Санта поднесёт рукавицу к уху, что-то туда зашептал.

— Понятное желание, — улыбнулся Санта. — Хочешь ли ты произнести его вслух?

— Ещё чего, — грубо отозвался Джед. Санта поднёс его ближе и зашептал тихонько:

— Тогда скажи, верно ли я тебя услышал: чтобы он… сделал так, будто это его стремление, а ты ни при чем, потому что ты настоящий мужик и тебе стыдно?

Джед закивал.

— Будь по-твоему, ковбой, — усмехнувшись, прошептал Санта. — Но учти, настоящим мужчинам не бывает стыдно за свои сердечные чувства.

Он опустил Джеда на пол, и тут же протянул ладонь Октавиусу:

— Достойный римлянин! Прошу вас, взойдите сюда!

Октавиус забрался на рукавицу, и его тоже поднесли к уху. Санта выслушал шёпот и кивнул:

— Желаешь ли ты озвучить просимое?

Октавиус затряс головой так, что перья чуть не вылетели из плюмажа. Санта тогда тоже поднёс его поближе и переспросил еле слышно:

— Значит, чтобы он перестал страдать всякой… кхм… хре-но-мундией? Это откуда же ты узнал такое слово? Ах, от него самого? Ну что ж, скажу тебе по секрету: твоё желание уже почти сбылось. Только будь решительнее, полководец!

Октавиус словно засветился изнутри. И спрыгнул с рукавицы на пол — только его и видели.

Санта оглядел оставшихся:

— Ты, могучий воин, хочешь пожелать что-либо? О, прошу прощения — боюсь, мне тебя не удержать… — Он наклонился и пододвинул к ногам скамеечку. — Подойди! И вы, досточтимый правитель, — обратился Санта к фараону, — прошу, помогите мне с их мудрёным языком!

Акменра сказал несколько слов на гуннском. Аттила хмыкнул и уселся на скамеечку.

Когда общими усилиями выяснилось, что вождь гуннов желает большую шоколадную бомбочку, Акменра хотел удалиться, но Санта удержал его:

— Куда же вы, владыка? Теперь ваша очередь!

И даже наклонился, чтобы Аку со скамеечки было удобно шептать Санте на ухо.

— Желаешь ли ты озвучить то, что хотел?

Фараон помедлил, а потом покачал головой.

— Будь по-твоему, промолчим, — Санта улыбнулся. — Но твоё достойное желание скорее всего осуществится! Следующий? Лоуренс, прошу!

Ларри пожал плечами и тоже уселся на скамеечку, прошептав Санте на ухо свою просьбу. Санта заулыбался что есть сил:

— Изумительно! Первый раз в моей жизни… о, желаешь ли ты озвучить?

Ларри подумал и тоже отказался. Санта наклонил голову, не гася улыбки, и воззвал:

— Юный Николас! Как же мы про него забыли? Пропустите мальчика!

Ник без лишних раздумий проигнорировал всякие скамеечки и плюхнулся Санте-Рузвельту на колени. И что-то горячо зашептал. Санта кивнул и… фыркнул, сдерживая смех:

— Желаешь озвучить?

— Да, — кивнул Ник. — А то сколько можно, в самом деле!

— Будь по-твоему! Итак, Николас просит у Санты, чтобы президент Рузвельт взялся выполнять обязанности его отца в музее всю рождественскую неделю. А наш уважаемый Лоуренс и великий правитель Египта получили семь свободных ночей, чтобы… отпраздновать Рождество вместе с юным Ником!

Все опять засвистели и заулюлюкали, а Санта сказал:

— Твоё желание будет исполнено, мальчик: тем более что прямо перед тобой точно такое же желание загадали ещё два человека!


	16. День 16. Ёлка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ник Дэйли
> 
> Вбоквел ко [дню 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121619) \- "Санта-Клаус"

Ох уж эти взрослые, морока с ними. Рождество на носу, Рузвельт расщедрился на неделю, а дома ещё ничего не готово! Всю организацию празднества надо брать в свои руки. А то дай им волю — они на все семь ночей запрутся в этой… в комнате охраны и будут там… говорить о древнеегипетской культуре.

Поэтому накануне днём я сказал папе:

— Так, сегодня никакой древнеегипетской культуры. Едем за ёлкой, все трое. Потому что рождественскую ёлку выбирают всей… все вместе, короче.

Папа посмотрел на меня так странно:

— Во-первых, причём тут древнеегипетская культура? А во-вторых, ёлочные базары ведь ночью не работают?

— Ночью, — терпеливо пояснил я, — не работают. Они работают до восьми вечера. А солнце зимой садится намного раньше!

Приехали в музей, я в египетский зал припёрся и тоже говорю:

— Доброе утро! То есть вечер! Вылезай давай: одевайся в человеческую одежду, я тебе принёс, и едем за ёлкой!

Ак даже шпильку относительно человеческой одежды проглотил — так удивился. Натягивает джинсы и спрашивает:

— Это такое зелёное и колючее? Но ведь у нас в холле уже есть?

Ну да, стоит там такое пластмассовое убоище, рабочие ещё вчера днём собрали и украсили. Ненавижу искусственные ёлки.

— Угу, — киваю, — только оно не настоящее. А у нас дома будет настоящее, поехали, времени мало.

В общем, едем мы за ёлкой; папа, как всегда, в своём репертуаре, рулит и Аку мозги конопатит. Мол, ёлка — символ Рождества, потому что всегда зелёная, и поэтому издавна означает вечную жизнь. Ак оч-чень заинтересовался, а потом как ляпнет:

— Я в Кембридже читал, что раньше ёлка считалась жилищем духа мороза и холода, и чтобы задобрить этого духа, на её ветвях развешивали человеческие внутренности: кишки там всякие, и прочее.

— Буэ! — сказал я с заднего сиденья. Ак иногда как отожжёт, я просто не могу. Интересно, папе он наедине тоже про кишки рассказывает?..

Когда приехали, папа сказал:

— Что-то мне шины не нравятся. Я проверю пока, подкачаю, если надо, а вы пока идите, начинайте выбирать.

Мы пришли, Ак встал столбом, челюсть упала:

— Как пахнет! Это что?

— Ёлки, — говорю. — Пошли, выберем одну.

— А зачем?

— Купим, — усмехаюсь я. — И дома у папы поставим. Нарядим и будем Рождество встречать.

Он стоит и моргает только. Я плюнул, под локоть его взял и повёл.

На базаре рассказываю:

— Вот смотри: высокие ёлки мы сразу не рассматриваем, они дорогие, и у папы дома места мало. Смотрим маленькие ёлочки: чтобы понять, что ёлка долго простоит, нужно взять ее за ствол и потрясти, вот так. Если хвоя не посыпалась, значит, годится. Еще хвоя должна быть густая и темно-зелёного цвета, а ствол…

Продавщица в толстом пуховике подошла поближе, слушает и улыбается. А потом говорит:

— Просто профессионал! А братишка что же? Старший, а в ёлках ничего не понимает?

Мы с Аком посмотрели друг на друга и фыркнули. А продавщица сказала:

— Вы похожи просто: тёмненькие и кудрявые. Не братья, нет?

Ак опять только глазами хлопает. Тоже мне, правитель! Я его за руку взял и говорю:

— Родственники!

Потом оглянулся — и вижу: ёлочка, пушистая, невысокая, как раз такая, какую я хотел. Я её цапнул и кричу:

— Вот эту берём! Сейчас папа придёт, деньги у него.

А тут и папа явился:

— Все четыре колеса подкачал на всякий случай… о, выбрали уже?

Я киваю:

— Выбрали! Деньги давай!

Он карточку достал, мне протягивает и говорит:

— Ак? Ты чего застыл?

— Много новых впечатлений, — говорю я. — Ну, поехали!

Едем обратно, ёлка лежит на багажнике, и я чувствую, что я крут до невозможности. Первый этап подготовки к празднику пройден! Теперь дальше.

— Мы сейчас куда едем? — спрашивает Ак у папы.

— Домой, — решительно вмешиваюсь я. — К папе домой, в смысле, ёлку же поставить надо. И наряжать потом! Я тебе всё покажу, это просто обалденно. Только, Ак, пожалуйста, не рассказывай больше про эти… всякие кишки, хорошо?

Он оборачивается ко мне и смеётся:

— А что так?

— Слишком мрачно, — доверительно отвечаю я.


	17. День 17. Традиции

Ларри явился в египетский зал очень взволнованным.

— Слушай, я тут прочитал…

— Ммм? — послышалось из саркофага.

«Я тут прочитал» — это была их общая фраза. Иногда Акменра приходил с какими-то современными новостями и сыпал вопросами, а иногда Ларри натыкался на какие-то интересные факты — или выдумки? — про Древний Египет и срочно нуждался в пояснениях. Вот как сейчас.

— Археологи отрыли в одной из гробниц настоящий дневник чиновника примерно вашего времени: то ли четвертая, то ли пятая династия. И вот этот чиновник писал, что случайно схватился за посох правителя и ждал смерти. А правитель сказал, что он в безопасности. Вот объясни мне, его что, должны были убить?

— Ну… формально да.

— Господи, за что?

— Там же у тебя сказано: он схватился за посох правителя. Тело фараона священно, кто коснётся его или любой вещи, которую он держит в руках, должен быть казнён.

— Правда?..

— Правда. Это такая традиция.

— С ума сойти, — Ларри мялся, подыскивая слова, и никак не мог сформулировать то, что хотел сказать. — Так это значит, что я… слушай, если традиция, тогда тебе, наверное, было очень неприятно… ну, тогда. Я же не знал, извини.

— Ничего не понимаю, — честно признался Акменра. — Ты про что?

— Ну, помнишь? Когда мы первый раз тебя… одевали.

Сам Ларри до сих пор помнил, и никуда не мог деваться от этих воспоминаний: «Вручите мне скрижаль — её, к несчастью, украли», потом пауза — и дальше все закрутилось, как в калейдоскопе: скорее, успеть, догнать, и Ларри придержал Акменра за локоть, когда правитель рванулся к выходу прямо в своих бинтах, потом они вдвоём сообразили, что в витрине висит церемониальный костюм, а потом вместе разматывали треклятые бинты, и Ларри вздрагивал, ощущая под ладонями живую тёплую кожу, и оба дышали как-то загнанно и неровно, хотя что удивительного — стрессовая ситуация и всё такое.

Так оказывается, это было нельзя? Тогда, когда Ак жил, за это должны были казнить? И значит, ему было очень… не по себе, когда Ларри это всё делал?

С трудом удалось втиснуть это в какие-то фразы. Но Акменра, дослушав, сказал:

— Ааа! Не переживай, — и вылез из саркофага, хитро улыбаясь. — Я забыл уточнить: казнили того, кто дотронулся до правителя против его воли и без разрешения. А я же тебе… разрешил. И даже попросил, можно сказать — потребовал.

— Ффу! Однако, ну и традиции у вас.

— У разных народов разные традиции, — пожал плечами Акменра. — Вот у вас — Рождество, ёлка, печенье, подарки всякие… И ты сам мне рассказывал, что вроде бы это для радости, но когда кто-то тебя заставляет это делать — так просто ужас.

— Меня бывшая жена заставляла. И ругалась, что я дикарь и не соблюдаю традиций.

— Я тоже в своё время не соблюдал, — сказал Акменра. — Наверное, меня за это и убили. Кстати, как его звали… того чиновника, там не написано?

— Сейчас… о, вспомнил: Хнумхотеп. А что?

Акменра улыбнулся:

— Дядюшка Хнум. Он был управителем дворца. Это… ну как директор музея. За всё отвечал, всё обеспечивал, и главное — ни разу ничего не украл. Мой отец его безмерно уважал и говорил, что Хнумхотеп — верный слуга и на него можно положиться.

Ларри смотрел на фараона, вытаращив глаза. А тот продолжал:

— Хнумхотеп вообще добрый был, хотя нас, детей, держал в строгости, о-го-го! Я с его средним сыном рос и учился. А потом… когда меня короновали, дядюшка Хнум пришёл ко мне с докладом о дворцовых делах, как к новому правителю. И сразу сказал, чтобы больше никаких дядюшек и всё официально! А я знал, что когда вечером я вернусь в свои личные покои, он мне туда пришлёт вкусненького. Как в детстве. Ну так вот, идём мы с ним, и вдруг он запнулся за что-то и чуть не упал… и упал бы, сломал бы ногу и мог бы умереть!

— Как Тутанхамон, — вырвалось у Ларри.

— Кто?

— Потом расскажу. Так он споткнулся и упал бы, если бы не что?

— Если бы не схватился за мой посох. У тебя же написано.

— Господи. Так это про тебя, что ли?

— Ну… получается, что так. А когда он понял, что произошло, то повалился мне в ноги и начал умолять сохранить ему жизнь, — сказал Акменра дрогнувшим голосом. — Я до сих пор… как вспомню, так мне… нехорошо.

Ларри подумал, что очень даже понимает. Дядюшка Хнум, с сыном которого ты вырос, который присылал вам вкусненького, который небось защищал тебя от твоего строгого отца и управлял всей вашей дворцовой жизнью — валяется у тебя в ногах и умоляет не убивать его. Тебя умоляет, сопляка вчерашнего, ровесника своего среднего сына!..

О, господи. И правда не по себе.

— И тогда я присел, — сказал Акменра. — К нему.

— Ох, — выдохнул Ларри.

Потому что уже знал — так нельзя. Правителю запрещено опускаться вниз, к подданным: как в переносном, так и в прямом смысле. А тут? Длинное парадное схенти, вышитый плащ — в грязи и песке. Корона вот-вот свалится. И Ларри буквально видит, как Акменра держит Хнумхотепа за плечи и повторяет: «Дядюшка Хнум, что вы, вставайте скорее, всё хорошо, вы в безопасности, да поднимайтесь же, во имя Осириса!»

— Он как понял, что я делаю, так испугался еще больше: в лице ни кровинки, и хотел мне ноги поцеловать… в общем, как Ник говорит — умора. Вот не мог я, понимаешь? Он поднялся и говорит: «Акменра, свет души моей, как сына тебя люблю: но помоги тебе Ра, ты слишком добрый! Я что смогу − сделаю для тебя, но будь осторожен: добрые правители долго не живут».

— Ну и ну, — сказал Ларри. — Вот это совпадение.

— Дядюшка Хнум, оказывается, так впечатлился, что даже в дневнике записал. И хорошо спрятал, надо сказать: только сейчас нашли!..

— Знаешь, — сказал Ларри, — наверное, традиции хороши до тех пор, пока они приносят пользу: просто что-то делаешь автоматически, чтобы было хорошо и удобно. Но как только традиция начинает приносить неприятности и боль — её надо переосмысливать. Может, как-то менять, может, выводить из ранга традиций… Вот такие дела, Акменра, свет души моей, — Ларри подошёл ближе и обнял фараона за плечи.

— Только не говори мне — «как сына тебя люблю»!

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Ларри, не задумавшись ни на секунду. — Совсем не как сына, Ак.


	18. День 18. Синий и белый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - между вторым и третьим фильмом, декабрь 2009 года, Нику 13 лет  
> Сиквел ко [дню 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121610) \- "Камин"

— Ух ты-ы-ы! — Ник восхищённо смотрел на самый настоящий — ну, почти настоящий! — камин. — Это как сделано?..

— Руками, Николас, самыми обыкновенными руками, — усмехнулся Акменра. — Мы с твоим отцом…

— Вы оба, что ли? Я думал, это папа. А ты что, правда что-то умеешь делать руками?

— Да будет тебе известно, о юный Хранитель Бруклина, что я умею водить колесницу, стрелять из лука, драться врукопашную, заправлять светильники для жреческих ритуалов, а ещё лепить кирпичи… из глины и навоза.

— Ой, — Ник поморщился, — а кирпичи-то из навоза тебе зачем?

— Так это тоже традиция, — вмешался наконец Ларри. — Правитель Древнего Египта своими руками лепил и закладывал первый кирпич в основание каждого храма.

— Ах, традиции, — подмигнул Ник. — Ну раз уж у нас тут настоящее Рождество, даже с камином… кстати, пап, а почему вы его в комнате охраны сделали, а не в холле, для всех?

— Потому что мы не хотели для всех, — Ларри принял торжественный вид и прокашлялся. — Видишь ли, Ник…

— Просто если мы тут встречаем Рождество у камина, давайте по традиции вспоминать всякие весёлые истории! Ак, ты помнишь, как мы с тобой красили парик?

Ларри нахмурился и даже забыл, о чем собирался сказать:

— Парик? Какой парик?

— Мамин, — откровенничал негодный мальчишка. — Давно, мне десять лет было. Помнишь, пап, тогда вы отмечали день рождения музея, и всем нужно было рассказать о традициях своего народа. Аттила из лука стрелял, Сакаджавея травы заваривала, а Рузвельт читал лекцию об управлении страной: Джед ещё заснул, помнишь? А Октавиус записывал, ха-ха-ха!

— Ну, — кивнул Ларри, всё ещё ничего не понимая.

— Ак тогда показывал древнеегипетский ритуал. И ему был нужен синий парик.

— Синий?.. — Ларри ошарашенно хлопал глазами. — Зачем?

— Я просто тогда не успел рассказать, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Синий цвет — символ жизни и возрождения, он обозначает небо — жилище Ра. А еще это цвет вод Нила, от которых зависел урожай. Поэтому, совершая ритуал во имя плодородия, фараон надевал парик синего цвета как символ его божественного происхождения.

Ларри покачал головой и усмехнулся. Божественного, ишь ты! А Ник тараторил:

— В общем, я попросил старый светленький парик у мамы, сказал, что мне нужно в школу, на карнавал. Мы с Аком выкрасили этот парик синей гуашью в мужской уборной.

Ларри нахмурился и вспомнил. Странные синие пятна на полу! Пришлось ещё их отмывать полночи.

— А ещё белое жреческое одеяние! — подхватил Акменра. — Этот цвет у нас считался цветом чистоты, ритуалов и священных действий, поэтому нужно было именно белое полотно.

— Ой, пап, это вообще была укатайка! В общем, мне нужно было принести из дома простыню. И вот я хотел у мамы спереть, но она…

— Но почему ты у меня не попросил? Почему вы оба мне ничего не сказали?

— Я решил, что мы справимся сами, — гордо заявил Ник. — А когда Ак поинтересовался, почему мы не можем попросить простынь у моего папы… то есть у тебя, я честно признался, что ты только грязную можешь принести… извини, конечно, но ведь я прав!

Ларри вспомнил самое начало своей работы, периодичность стирки своего постельного белья… и вынужден был согласиться. Акменра придвинулся ближе и прошептал на ухо:

— Я бы, кстати, тогда не отказался, но Ник…

Ларри фыркнул.

— Эй, хватит шептаться, — возмутился рассказчик. — Так вот, я хотел стащить у мамы, а она шкаф заперла. И я достал свою эту… детскую простынку! — Ник уже напропалую хохотал. — Она вроде была белая такая, чистенькая, а когда я принёс… пап, прикинь, оказалось, что она, во-первых, маленькая, а во-вторых, на ней мелкие такие цветочки! Ух, я расстроился…

— Даже плакал, — сказал Акменра: то ли восхищался заинтересованностью Ника, то ли хотел его подколоть. — Я тогда сказал — не переживай, я пойду в этом.

И тут Ларри сообразил. Да, какой у Ака на голове был тогда парик — совершенно было всё равно, а вот ту мини-юбку в мелкий цветочек он до сих пор вспоминает.

— Мы решили, что верховного жреца по традиции всегда осыпают цветами, поэтому моё одеяние будет в цветах, — важно произнёс Акменра. Ларри посмотрел на него очень внимательно:

— Одеяние? Знаешь, если это можно назвать одеянием, то я директор музея. Это был такой маленький кусочек… который едва прикрывал…

— Заметь, Ак, вот это он хорошо помнит, — подмигнул Ник. — Я ещё тогда удивился, почему папа пялится на тебя как приклеенный. А оно вон что!..

— Кстати, Ник, — наконец решился Ларри, — вот ты меня перебил, а я хотел… мы хотели… тебе сказать, что…

— О, пап! Неужто вы наконец хотели мне сказать, что вы парочка, что вы любите друг друга, что у вас отношения, и… что там ещё в таких случаях говорят?

— Погоди… ты знал, что ли? — Ларри был ошарашен донельзя.

— Да у вас всё на физиономиях давно написано! — веселился ребёночек. — Я уже решил с Джедом забиться, когда вы мне официально доложите: Джед говорил — на это Рождество, а я — на совершеннолетие! Джед выиграл бы, хорошо, что я не забился. А сколько раз я вас ловил, когда вы тискались за колоннами, а? Стыд и позор!

— Какой непочтительный потомок, — покачал головой Акменра. — Ларри, как ты думаешь, теперь-то я имею хотя бы моральное право выдрать его прутьями, как мой папа меня когда-то?

— А я тогда тебе новую приставку не дам играть, — Ник, не переставая хихикать, показал фараону язык и отбежал к окну.

За окном была тишина, огромное тёмно-синее небо со звёздами и белый-белый снег.

Ник глянул — эти двое, конечно, тут же забыли о нем и начали опять шептаться. Он пожал плечами, уставился в окно и мельком подумал, что, кажется, абсолютно счастлив.


	19. День 19. Зимние путешествия и прогулки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подробности про ОМП - дедушку Питера - были в Артллоуинском челлендже, дни [15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092149) и [22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092266)

— Послушай… — ой, кажется, мне что-то за шиворот свалилось! — за каким Анубисом мы сюда пришли?

— Так это тоже традиция: гулять перед Рождеством в зимнем лесу.

— Но тут же сейчас это — как говорится, проколи глаз? Не видно же ничего!

— Ну, как это. Вот же, у меня фонарик.

— Да твоим фонариком только Декстера в музее пугать, да и то… О, Осирис, и кто-то еще говорил про наши ужасные традиции! В Древнем Египте точно никому не пришло бы в голову гулять зимой в лесу ночью с одним фонариком.

— Вот даже и не поспорю: как минимум потому, что в Древнем Египте не было ни леса, ни зимы, ни фонариков!..

— Смешно. Слушай, может, все-таки пойдём обратно? Там свет, камин, глинтвейн…

— Нет уж, глинтвейн уже был позавчера! Стоило мне отвлечься, как ты… Но знаешь, ничего не скажу: выдержка у тебя царская. Просто сидишь, как палку проглотил, и улыбаешься молча! Я, позор на мою голову, и не понял ничего. Это мне дядюшка Питер сказал: племянничек, твой иностранец в дрова, забирай его спать. Глаз у дядюшки, конечно, намётанный: даром что сами с Джеком по целой бутылке высосали, и ни в одном глазу.

— Что у них ни в одном глазу, прости?

— Ну, в смысле, они не опьянели. А ты вот… Я ж тебя тогда и правда спать утащил, ты не помнишь?

— Ничего не помню. А что было?

— Ну… я тебя в комнату увёл, раздел и в кровать уложил.

— И что?

— И ничего. Ты в таком состоянии всё равно никуда бы не попал.

— Ну… тогда ты бы попал?

— Вот уж нет, увольте! Ты совсем был никакущий: это всё равно, что днём с тобой сексом заниматься. То есть… что, слишком мрачно? Чего ты смеёшься-то?

— Да ты стал совсем как я. Циник и прагматик!

— Станешь тут. Я чего сюда сбежал-то? Утомила меня вся эта толпа. Да, близкие люди, родственники, сын родной, — но как же я устал от всех на ферме этой! Как же мне хочется, чтобы вокруг тишина — и никого больше, только мы с тобой… э-э-э, Ак, ты чего, я же не в этом смысле! Погоди, руки у тебя холодные… аккуратнее, на этих штанах молния заедает… да куда ты коленками-то прямо в снег!..

***

— Интересно, где это вы шлялись столько времени, — усмехнулся дядюшка Питер. — В лесу, что ли? Да там холодрыга — сил нет! Задубели небось: вон, рожи какие красные. Давайте глинтвейна по бокальчику?

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Ларри. — Спать. С ног падаем.

— Да оставь ты их, — понимающе усмехнулся Джек. — Сам не видишь, что ли: люди нагулялись, душа требует продолжения… отдыха. А мы с тобой пойдём, тряхнём стариной, там еще глинтвейна этого пара бутылок осталась!..


	20. День 20. Дом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

— …а теперь ты расскажи мне про свой дом, — сказал Акменра.

До этого я долго слушал про Древний Египет, про огромный дворец с пустыми гулкими коридорами и кучей чужого народу… и про страх, который охватывает в этих коридорах, особенно если тебе пять-шесть лет.

— Знаешь, наверное, дом — это то место, где тебе спокойно. Где ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности, — говорил Акменра. — Я там, где жил, никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности. И как показали события — совершенно не зря!..

Мы с ним вообще на удивление много разговаривали. Казалось бы, о чем говорить людям, между которыми — сорок веков? Да и вроде бы нас потянуло друг к другу, как принято считать, вовсе не для разговоров. Но вскоре я обнаружил, что мы, кроме всего прочего, постоянно что-то друг другу рассказываем; и мало того — часто эти разговоры становятся полноценной прелюдией, а в конце, отдышавшись после разрядки, кто-то из нас опять говорит: «А знаешь…» Мы общались, что называется, запоем, по всем направлениям, я бы даже сказал — прорастали друг в друга, медленно, но верно, и никак не могли остановиться.

А тогда до утра было ещё далеко, мы лежали и разговаривали про дом.

И тогда я понял, что дома-то у меня и нет. По крайней мере, ту квартиру, где я днём сплю, ем и хожу в интернет, я бы не назвал местом, где мне спокойно и безопасно. Скорее, когда я туда ухожу, я всё время думаю: как он там? Какой уж тут покой, в самом деле.

Это был не дом, а просто кушетка со старым продавленным матрасом, кухня без особой утвари и стол с ноутбуком. Хотя этот ноутбук теперь чаще находился в музее, чем на столе. И спал, и ел я всё чаще в комнате охраны: даже днём, когда неохота было таскаться туда-сюда. Макфи, кажется, давно на меня плюнул и считал трудоголиком. Я подумал тогда, что для меня египетский зал больше дом, чем моя квартира. Но тем не менее ответил:

— Я когда-нибудь просто свожу тебя к себе домой. Вот, хочешь завтра?

С тех пор мы с Аком периодически начали ходить ко мне. И со временем я заметил, что моя квартира меняется вместе с моей жизнью.

Сперва там появился новый матрас на кушетке. Потом — настольная лампа и часы. Потом – кофемашина, плед и подушки, запас печенья и растворимая лапша в банках. А пару дней назад, когда мы отправились смотреть рождественскую иллюминацию, Ак сказал:

— Слушай, что-то холодно. Пойдём домой?

И оказалось, что он имеет в виду мою квартиру.

Пока я ставил чайник на кухне, Ак сбросил простывшую одежду, влез в мой старый свитер и толстые носки и устроился на кушетке, завернувшись в плед. И заявил мне, когда я вошёл и застыл на пороге:

— Залезай! Ты же тоже замёрз, я знаю.

Я стащил штаны и забрался к нему, чувствуя, как он прижимается ко мне горячим голым бедром. Он смеялся — «Во имя Ра, какие ноги у тебя холодные!» — и возился под пледом, пытаясь стащить носки и натянуть на меня. А я едва ли не впервые ощущал себя… дома. В том самом месте, где мне безопасно и спокойно.

И это было так здорово… и так грустно.


	21. День 21. Рождественская сказка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - после первого фильма, Нику 10 лет

— Ак! А ты знаешь, что у Санта-Клауса есть жена?

Ник сидел в постели, взъерошенный, и никак не хотел засыпать. Эрика и Дон, как назло, решили побаловать себя отпуском в тёплых странах, а десятилетнего сына оставили на родного отца, который сразу стал и правильным, и опытным, и подходящим для воспитания ребёнка.

А работу Ларри на рождественских каникулах, когда у музея самый аврал с посетителями, никто не отменял. Вот и пришлось таскать Ника с собой, а спать укладывать — вовремя, как просила Эрика! — на диване в комнате охраны. Притащить туда детский комплект белья, подушку в виде машинки, одеяло с Суперменом… в общем, всё такое. Ларри даже вздохнул, глядя на это великолепие:

— Пойду, проверю всё к завтрашнему дню. Ник просил ему сказку почитать… ты сможешь?

— Не волнуйся, — усмехнулся Акменра. — Ник сейчас сам мне сказку расскажет. Он же говорил как-то, что этот фараон такой дремучий, ничего не знает про Санта-Клауса?

— Господи, ты слышал! — Ларри даже покраснел. — Прости, я уверен, что он на самом деле так не…

— Все в порядке, Хранитель Бруклина. В некоторых вопросах я и правда не отказался бы от дополнительного просвещения. А ещё мне кажется, что ты… расстроился из-за дивана. И из-за того, что вообще в комнате охраны теперь детская.

Ларри удивлённо поморгал:

— Я всегда думал, что ты читаешь мысли, но сейчас…

— Я просто наблюдаю и делаю выводы. Не волнуйся, Ник заснёт, и мы… — Акменра наклонился ближе и прошептал Ларри на ухо: — Мы пойдём ко мне в саркофаг. В конце концов, в журналах пишут, что для гармонии интимных отношений в них иногда надо добавлять некоторую экзотику.

Ларри покачал головой, не пряча улыбки, пробормотал себе под нос «Господи, Ак, ты удивительный» и пошёл на этажи. А фараон вернулся в комнату охраны, где его уже ждал Ник. С вопросом про Санта-Клауса и его жену.

— Знаешь, Николас, я бы не удивился, если бы узнал о том, что Санта женат. У богов и волшебников трудная работа, и почти все наши боги и богини тоже имели жён и мужей: например, Осирис и Исида, Хнум и Нейт, Геб и Нут… хотя нет, эти в итоге развелись.

— Вот и мои мама с папой тоже, — вздохнул Ник. — А я так мечтал…

Он запнулся, и Акменра решил подбодрить его:

— Мечтал? О чем?

— Мне дедушка Питер рассказывал, — начал Ник. — Что миссис Клаус помогает Санте вести список подарков и адресов, а когда он собирается в дорогу, готовит ему термос и бутерброды, кладёт плед в сани, кормит оленей и составляет Санте карту, чтобы он не заблудился. А если подарков слишком много — то едет на волшебном снегоходе развозить то, что Санте никак не успеть. И вот я мечтал всегда, что мама и папа будут вот так же… вместе, понимаешь? А они взяли и развелись.

Ник подозрительно шмыгнул носом. Надо было спасать ситуацию.

— Видишь ли, в жизни ведь по-разному бывает. Иногда люди сходятся по ошибке, а потом понимают, что они фактически чужие. Тогда они расстаются и строят каждый своё отдельное счастье с более близкими людьми. Вот, например как твоя мама с этим…с Доном, да? И думаю, что твой папа тоже когда-нибудь…

Акменра вздохнул, но Ник этого даже не заметил. Посмотрел на фараона и выдал:

— Слушай, Ак… мне иногда так жалко, что ты не женщина.

— Что, прости?.. — Акменра даже растерялся: правда, самую чуточку.

— Ну… если бы ты был женщиной, мой папа мог бы в тебя влюбиться. Вы так здорово вместе работаете, и разговариваете про всё, и гулять мы иногда ходим все втроём… так обидно, что ты не женщина. Такая бы папе как раз подошла!

— Ты думаешь? — заинтересованно спросил Акменра.

— Точняк! Папа днём постоянно про тебя говорит: Ак то, Ак сё, надо будет у него спросить, надо будет вместе с ним сделать… Прямо и правда как Санта и его жена!

— Увы, Николас, — Акменра дурашливо развёл руками, пытаясь не расхохотаться в голос, — уж прости, так получилось, что я мужчина.

— Жалко, — Ник зевнул. — Но ты не возражаешь, я пожелаю на Рождество, чтобы…

— Чтобы я стал женщиной?..

— Да ну тебя, я что, не соображаю, что это невозможно? Я хотел, чтобы… вот честно, не знаю, как сказать.

— Наверное, ты хотел пожелать, чтобы твой папа был счастлив. Тебе ведь это нужно? А с кем он будет счастлив, на ком женится — уже как бы и неважно.

Ник довольно улыбнулся:

— Я всегда папе говорил, что ты — настоящий правитель и круче всех в музее. Это супер-мысль!..

Он повозился под одеялом и с явным облегчением заснул. Акменра посмотрел на него, поправил край одеяла и отправился помогать Ларри на этажах.


	22. День 22. Красный и зелёный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел ко [дню 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121175)\- "Омела"

Джед поглядывал наверх с некоторой смесью интереса и растерянности:

— Эй, чо это ты опять притащила? Небось ещё какую-нибудь муру для поцелуев?

— Тебе бы всё целоваться, ковбой, — усмехнулась Ребекка. С высоты стремянки Джедидайя казался совсем маленьким, но тем не менее слышно его было хорошо. — Ты путаешь: для поцелуев — это омела, у неё такие… беленькие ягоды. А тут, видишь, ягоды красные. Это называется падуб, или остролист. Кстати, из-за яркой расцветки его тоже использовали во время Сатурналий как праздничное украшение — символ радости: можешь у Октавиуса спросить, если не веришь.

— Спрошу, — буркнул Джед. — А нам-то здесь оно зачем?

— Сакаджавея предложила. У североамериканских индейцев листья падуба использовались как противоядие, и со временем он стал у них символом здоровья и жизни. Но постепенно падуб практически везде, где празднуют Рождество, стал его главным украшением: видишь — листья и ягоды, зелёный и красный, цвета Рождества.

— Мудрёно как, — почесал в затылке Джед. — А что ты этот… надуб, или как там его? — сама вешаешь? Чего ты не попросила кого-нибудь из мужиков, да хоть Гигантора с фараоном?

— Во-первых, Ларри и Акменра сегодня вечером развешивают гирлянды на этажах, — строго сказала Ребекка. — А во-вторых… ну их обоих совсем. Опять, как в прошлый раз, начнут занудничать и все испортят.

— А-а-а, — понимающе протянул Джедидайя. — Тогда говори тише, а то вон они идут. Гляди-ка, фараон в джинсы вырядился, фу-ты ну-ты! И без короны! С ума сойти!

— Так в короне гирлянды вешать неудобно, — Ребекка отряхнула юбку, спустилась вниз и ушла, унося стремянку.

Ларри и Акменра шли по коридору, захваченные беседой.

— А Макфи, значит, мне и говорит, — возмущался Ларри, размахивая руками, — что бюджет на ремонт холла уже утверждён, и потолок мы трогать не будем, а этот потолок уже страшней всех казней египетских, ты только посмотри!

Акменра запрокинул голову… и прямо над собой увидел новое рождественское украшение.

— О, Хранитель Бруклина, это что? Вроде опять омела? Тогда надо целоваться.

— Надо так надо, — Ларри шутливо развёл руками, а потом обхватил фараона и ничтоже сумняшеся приступил к делу.

Тут возвратилась Ребекка:

— Мальчики! Что вы творите? Люди же вокруг!

— Они решили, что это омела, — наябедничал Джед, указывая на злосчастное растение.

— Да какая омела? Эй! Это же падуб!..

Ларри нехотя оторвался от поцелуя и сказал:

— Ничего не знаю. Фараон сказал — омела, значит — омела. Он тут главный, владелец скрижали и вообще. Итак, мой правитель, на чём мы остановились?..

Джед посмотрел на продолжившийся процесс, выругался и отправился в римскую диораму.


	23. День 23. Украшения и огоньки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Сиквел к драбблу ["Любимое время"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561923). Автор очень рекомендует прежде хотя бы по диагонали пробежаться по вышеупомянутому тексту.
> 
> Также эта часть может считаться своего рода вбоквелом ко дню [22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121796) \- "Красный и зеленый", а также здесь есть отсылка ко дню [11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121478) \- "Чудо".

**Декабрь 2009, Нью-Йорк, Музей естественной истории**

Я сегодня пришёл на работу пораньше, и пока не в форме. В смысле — не успел переодеться. Мы с Аком решили нынче вечером наконец развесить электрогирлянды на этажах, а в форменных штанах на стремянку лазить неудобно.

Ак тоже не в форме: не в своём парадном одеянии. Джинсы, футболка, кеды и взлохмаченная копна волос. Я честно предлагал:

— Может, тебе какую-нибудь бейсболку сообразить? Ведь вроде как нельзя фараону на люди простоволосым?

Он в ответ только смеялся и отмахивался:

— А стремянку таскать, ты думаешь, фараону можно? Перестань, Ларри, ну здесь-то кого это беспокоит!

Я кивнул, и мы пошли работать.

Наконец я закрепляю очередную гирлянду и бросаю через плечо:

— Контакт!

Ак втыкает вилку в розетку, и я сверху наблюдаю с улыбкой, как заворожённо он глядит на вспыхнувшие разноцветные огоньки:

— О, Исида… У нас с тобой настоящее волшебство получается!

Да, свет души моей, говорю я про себя. У нас с тобой получается настоящее волшебство: кажется, третий год уже, я со счёту сбился давно.

Мимо бежит Ребекка, застёгивая на ходу пальто:

— Ларри! Зайди к психологу, а то уйдёт! Ты последний остался!..

Да, эта традиция всё ещё жива: бюджетные работники периодически должны проходить собеседование у психолога. Спасибо, что он приходит прямо сюда, а не нужно куда-то к нему тащиться. Развожу руками и опускаюсь перед Аком в шуточном поклоне:

— Позвольте, мой правитель, я покину вас ненадолго?

— Иди уже, — он весело шлёпает меня ладонью по макушке. — Я тут сам попробую.

— Э, — пугаюсь я, — ты тут сам ничего не трогай, ладно?

— Ну вот, — смеётся он. — Ты уж определись: то правитель, а то ничего не трогай!

Я подмигиваю ему и тащусь в кабинет Макфи, где сидит психолог.

— Добрый вечер, можно?

— Конечно, заходите, — слышится из-за двери. Ба, да это моя старая знакомая: та самая тощая очкастая девица, которая уже проводила со мной собеседование два с лишним года назад.

Правда, сейчас её вряд ли можно назвать девицей: на пальце обручальное кольцо. Да и тощей она какое-то время уже не будет: в районе талии недвусмысленная округлость. Что ж, побеседуем с милой женщиной, будущей матерью: может, хоть по этому поводу она не будет такой категоричной, как раньше.

— Мистер Дэйли? — улыбается психолог. — А я вас помню. Вы тут работали ночным сторожем, и мы ещё говорили… ну… о вашей депрессии. О том, что вам в жизни нужно что-то поменять. Вы, значит, так и не поменяли?

— Почему это? — гордо заявляю я. — Ещё как поменял! В бизнес ушёл, фирму свою открыл — Дэйли Девайсиз, может, слышали?

— Конечно, — боже, как она удивилась. — Но почему тогда вы опять здесь?

— А я понял, что это не моё.

— Но ведь фирма была весьма успешна?

— Была, — соглашаюсь я. — Значит, успешная фирма — это не моё.

— А вы сейчас тут в какой должности?

— Всё тот же ночной сторож. Вы не смотрите, что я без формы: просто мы сегодня вечером гирлянды вешаем на этажах, а в форменных штанах неудобно.

— Что-то вас тут держит, — интересно, она утверждает или спрашивает? — Что-то очень… важное для вас. Потому что вы тут как дома: вот, гирлянды вешаете. Что ж, по-разному бывает. Значит, у вас всё хорошо? Каких-нибудь тревог, страхов… не осталось?

И опять я не могу врать специалисту. Честно признаюсь.

— У меня эта… аэрофобия. В общем, на самолётах боюсь летать. Давно, с детства ещё: я совсем маленький был, когда-то ли у дедушки, то ли у дедушкиного брата близкий друг в авиакатастрофе погиб. Вот и…

— Ясно, — кивает моя собеседница. — Но вопреки распространённым убеждениям, с этой проблемой легко работать. Если вас там, куда можно только самолётом добраться, будет ждать кто-то… очень для вас важный, и если он будет знать, что вы летите — вам не будет страшно. Потому что желание окажется сильнее фобии, понимаете?

— Вполне, — отвечаю я. — Если доведётся — как-нибудь проверю!

И смотрю на часы: семь вечера.

Тут в дверь стучат, и в кабинет заглядывает Ак:

— Хранитель Бруклина, пойдём скорее, там неандертальцы опять… не поверишь, они гирлянды жрут!..

— Простите, — говорю я и поднимаюсь.

— Мы уже закончили, — улыбается психолог. — Помните: кто-то очень важный, — но я уже тороплюсь вместе с Аком к неандертальцам и не успеваю заметить, с какой улыбкой она смотрит на нас обоих.

 

**Декабрь 2016, Лондон, Британский музей**

Мы лежим на надувном матрасе, который нам подарила Тилли, и смотрим, как на стене нашей — нашей! — подсобки переливается огоньками маленькая рождественская гирлянда.

— Психология — великая наука, — усмехается Ак. — Видишь, та дама была права.

— Однозначно, — шепчу я куда-то ему в шею. — Я уже на премиальные мили налетал, и даже не вспомнил про эту свою… аэрофобию.

— И тебе совсем-совсем, ни разу не было страшно?..

— Не знаю, — говорю я, подумав. Смотрю на гирлянду на стене — и вспоминаю иллюминацию аэропорта, бортовые огни самолётов и свой единственный страх: только бы не опоздать. Только бы чёртов рейс не улетел без меня.

— Ничего, Ак, — я нахожу среди спутанных простыней его руку и легко сжимаю её. — Немножко осталось. Документы вот-вот… скоро вместе полетим.

— Не побоишься? — смеётся он. Ох, нарывается!

Я поднимаюсь на локте и близко-близко нависаю над его лицом:

— С тобой-то? Да ты что!..

Я смотрю, как в его глазах вспыхивают огоньки — отражения нашей праздничной гирлянды, а потом целую его так, будто мы сто лет не виделись. Нет, даже тысячу, в конце концов.

По крайней мере, лично я очень соскучился.


	24. День 24. Дух Рождества

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Сиквел ко дню [11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121478) \- "Чудо".

— Итак, ты мне должен, — заявила Тилли. — Хватит спать, пошли в магазин: праздник на носу, а в холодильнике пусто. Я понимаю, что весь праздник будет там, — она мотнула головой куда-то в сторону, что, по всей вероятности, должно было означать музей, — но хотя бы кофе надо купить, ну и еды тоже. А ты донесёшь, потому что я слабая женщина.

— Хорошо, — кивнул я. И улыбнулся: Тилли — слабая женщина? Я до сих пор помнил, как она мне молотком грозила.

Но я в любом случае помог бы, безусловно. Все эти дни, что я здесь спал, или как говорила сама Тилли — «экономил на гостинице», я старался быть хоть чем-то полезным. И так чувствовал себя неудобно, что не помогаю Тилли по ночам. Но она сказала сразу:

— Не будем путать туризм с эмиграцией. Ты зачем приехал? Вот этим и занимайся. Хватит того, что вы коробки эти чёртовы перетаскали.

— Мы денег заработали, — усмехнулся я. — На целую неделю проживания в Лондоне.

— Да какое это проживание, — сердилась Тилли. — Кошкины слезы! Да-а-а, жадновато наше руководство. Ну да ладно, не горюй. Сейчас пойдём и на все оставшиеся деньги накупим праздничной жратвы! Сами натрескаемся и с собой возьмём, — она подмигнула, и я улыбнулся в ответ.

В супермаркете было людно, народ готовился к празднику. Мы затарились практически на всю сумму, что у нас была: хотелось и того, и этого, и всё равно на многое не хватило. Жизнь в Лондоне в последнее время дорожает, это верно.

Но ощущение чуда витало в воздухе: в самом деле, дух Рождества. То ли причиной этому были украшения на всех зданиях, то ли Санта-Клаусы в колпаках, расхаживающие по улицам, то ли одухотворённые и улыбчивые лица. Я тоже шёл и улыбался: потому что знал, что сейчас мы придём к Тилли домой, перекусим и отправимся в музей.

— Эй, молодые люди! — вдруг послышалось рядом. Я вздрогнул.

Возле нас стояла старушка. Такая английская старушенция, правда, страшноватая на вид: нос крючком, маленькие проницательные глазки, поджатые губы. Тилли тоже заморгала, не понимая, чего от нее хотят. А старушка продолжила:

— Молодые люди! Не поможете бабушке донести покупки?

Я глянул — у старушки было с собой два огромных баула с продуктами. И как она донесла свою поклажу хотя бы до этой улицы, супермаркет-то аж за углом?

— Помогите, пожалуйста, — скрипела старушка. — В долгу не останусь!

Ну да, подумал я, что взять с такой бабульки? Но на дворе Рождество, надежда на чудо и так далее, а потом — как вообще можно старого человека бросить без помощи?

Тилли взяла обе наши сумки, а я подхватил старушкины баулы. Ого! Но, на удивление, шагалось мне с ними нетрудно, и я шёл, поглядывая, чтобы старушка и Тилли не сильно отставали от меня. Бабушка привела нас к настоящему английскому дому и остановилась у входа.

— Дальше можно не носить, есть кому справляться, — строго кивнула она. Я почему-то подумал, что у нее прислуга. Почему тогда она одна ходит за покупками?

— Я говорила, что не останусь в долгу, — проскрипела старушка. — Пусть у каждого из вас исполнится одно желание, загаданное в рождественскую ночь!..

Я усмехнулся и подумал, что по бабушке Бедлам плачет. Тилли, судя по её виду, подумала то же самое.

Праздничная ночь прошла в радостной суете, и я даже забыл про странную старушенцию. Тилли веселилась вместе с нами, а мы с Аком под шумок сбежали к себе в подсобку. Правда, когда шли, я мельком подумал, что накануне надо было бы пожрать поплотнее, хорошо бы такой кусок мяса… большущий стейк! Ну да ладно, сэндвичей тоже было достаточно. В конце концов, я сюда что, жрать приехал?

— Жрать тоже надо, — сказал Акменра. Ого, оказывается, я про это вслух сказал! — Я припрятал пару сэндвичей и пакет с соком. Будешь?

— Потом, — решительно сказал я. И мы свалились на надувной матрас.

Утром, как всегда, мы с Тилли двинулись в её квартиру. Там я рухнул на диванчик под ехидное «До чего умаялся-то, бедный!» А проснулся после обеда… от волнующего аромата.

На кухне явно жарилось мясо.

Я вскочил и понёсся на запах: Тилли в передничке жарила стейки. Мама дорогая, настоящие стейки!..

— Кое-кому не повредит дополнительная доза белка: иди, умывайся и за стол!

— Слушай, — удивился я, — откуда мясо? Мы же с тобой все деньги истратили, и…

— Не поверишь, — усмехнулась она, — мне сегодня рано-рано утром ещё на карточку упало! Я так удивилась, праздник же? А это начальник мой извинился, что маленький бонус перечислил тогда, и добавил! От личных щедрот! Я подумала, что надо купить кусок мяса: тебя вот подкормить, да и самой… Ты что застыл, а?

— Тилли, — спросил я, — рождественская ночь прошла: ты что-нибудь пожелала?

— В смысле?

— Ну… как старушка та говорила: у каждого из нас исполнится одно желание, загаданное в рождественскую ночь. Ты что-то пожелала?

— Я?.. — Тилли стояла у плиты с лопаткой в руке, как статуя. — Да вроде нет… я просто всю ночь думала — хорошо бы денег еще хоть немного!

— Проклятье, — выдохнул я. — А я пожелал кусок мяса! Большой поджаренный стейк!..

Кажется, нам обоим хотелось от досады биться головой об стену. Мне — так точно.

— Идиоты, — стонал я. — Ну почему, почему я не подумал про…

— И я не подумала, — Тилли была готова разрыдаться. — Дебилы! Дураки!

Мы помолчали, а потом я заявил:

— Давай хотя бы поедим. Кто знает, может, с мясом и деньгами старушка справилась, а с этим… что мы оба хотели… не сумела бы?

— Мы теперь никогда об этом не узнаем, — Тилли села за стол, комкая передник.

— А потом… наверное, скрижаль — не та вещь, на которой можно ставить эксперименты посторонним. Вот мы и не подумали. Может, и к лучшему! Зато у нас есть деньги, и мясо, и… можно, я один стейк сегодня возьму с собой?

— Я вам уже завернула по паре штук, — улыбнулась Тилли. — Кое-кому в египетском зале, я так смотрю, тоже не помешает дополнительная доза белка!

Я посмотрел на неё с шутливой укоризной, а потом добавил:

— Представляешь, как будет здорово, когда Лаа узнает, как классно ты жаришь мясо?

Тилли кивнула, и мы накинулись на еду.


	25. День 25. Рождественское утро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Подробности про ОМП - дедушку Питера - были в Артллоуинском челлендже, дни [15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092149) и [22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092266)

Я вообще человек мирный. Но так иногда хочется... в морду дать всем этим писакам, которые кропают в журнальчиках дурацкие статьи. «Ах, свершившееся чудо — рождественское утро с любимыми вдали от шумного мегаполиса!»

Тьфу.

Это утро — такое же, как и остальные: мрачное, хмурое, солнце еле пробивается через облака, а вдали от мегаполиса — вот здесь, например — совсем всё тухло. Честное слово, был бы в городе — пошёл бы, и с моста головой.

Я даже не заметил, как дядя Пит явился:

— Ну что, с добрым утром, племянничек? С добрым, так сказать, рождественским утром!..

Я глянул на него — а он тоже мрачный, как те тучи, что за окошками ползают. Подошёл, взял журнал, повертел в руках:

— Вот читаешь ты всякое дерьмо! Это мне на растопку приносят мужики наши. У меня есть камин, а у них нету.

— Мужики? — удивился я.

— Ну да. Жёны читают, а мужики потом приносят. Шито-крыто, и ни следа этой всей макулатуры.

Он сел напротив и внимательно посмотрел мне в лицо:

— Хандришь?

— Да пошли они все куда подальше, — не выдержал я. — Ах, рождественская ночь — исполнение желаний, в эту ночь открываются небеса, и Господь выполнит ваше желание, если вы чисты, и...

— Во, — дядя Пит посмотрел на меня и поднял указательный палец. — В этом вся загвоздка, племянничек. Мы с тобой — не чисты: мы с мужиками трахаемся. И с какими мужиками! — дядюшка полюбовался на моё изменившееся лицо и продолжил: — Поэтому небеса могут хоть на землю вывернуться, наши желания — не исполнятся. Так что — будем жить как жили, без этой всей ерунды.

Я молчал, не находя слов. А дядя усмехнулся и сказал без улыбки:

— Мне вчера днём — я ж теперь, как вы, днём сплю, пока вы в гостях! — сон приснился. Кошмарный. Что вот эта ваша хреновина... что не было её совсем, и что ты один приехал, а не с иностранцем своим, и что маленькие ваши — ковбой и римский мужик — тоже мне привиделись, и что Джека живого в моей жизни больше не было и не будет никогда. Что приснилось это всё мне, понимаешь?

— И... и что?

— Джек меня после заката разбудил. Чего ты, говорит, орёшь? Смеётся надо мной — говорит, я матерился ещё, и проклятиями сыпал, и даже на слезу меня прошибло. Я очухался, смотрю — Джек, живой! Вцепился в него — ты мне не приснился? А он мне — хочешь, говорит, в ухо дам?

Я не выдержал и улыбнулся. А дядюшка подытожил:

— Вот мы тут с тобой разнюнились, как две барышни, что утро Рождества наступило, а у нас с тобой — упс! У тебя, как и раньше, мумия сушёная, а у меня — мешок с соломой. И никакого чуда, мол, не случилось. Погоди, — он поднял руку, видя, что я приготовился возражать. — Вот поначалу скажи: лучше было бы, если б ни того, ни другого — живых, настоящих, пусть только по ночам — вообще с нами не было? Никогда? Вот вы сколько вместе уже?

— Четвёртый год, — ответил я, даже не задумываясь.

— Во-от, — кивнул дядя Пит. — А представь — все эти годы... без него?

Я вздрогнул.

— То-то же, племянничек. Поэтому ты хандру свою прекращай давай, да и я прекращу. Мне, видать, этот сон не просто так приснился. Чтобы я тоже... страдать перестал. И завидовать.

— Кому? — вырвалось у меня.

— Да тебе же, голова бестолковая: ты-то со своим Аком каждую ночь вместе, а нам достаётся, только когда вы приезжаете!..

— Чёрт побери, — выдохнул я.

— А маленькие эти ваши такие забавные! — улыбнулся дядя, явно чтобы сменить тему. — Здорово, что ты их привёз. Этот, ковбой который, всё меня про ферму спрашивал, да мечтал летом приехать. А приятель его, римлянин, с Джеком языками зацепился вчера, про войну трепались. Джек ведь военный, ты не знал? Вот они там сидят, руками размахивают, про стратегии какие-то орут: твой пришёл, послушал, Осириса своего помянул и сбежал к тебе, помнишь?

Я улыбнулся... и зевнул. С меня словно груз свалился: казалось, что усну сейчас прямо там, где сижу.

— Вот и хорошо, — дядя похлопал меня по плечу. — Отдыхай. Завтра ведь еще ночь будет!

 

Я дрых, как говорится, без задних ног, а проснулся от того, что кто-то тянул меня за нос.

Я открыл глаза и с удивлением увидел около себя Джедидайю.

— Гигантор, доброе утро! — радостно заорал он. — Вставай! Мы уже завтракаем!

— Какое утро? Вечер же на дворе!

— Ничего не знаю, — веселился Джед. — Фараон сказал, что у нас теперь утро будет вечером, а вечер — утром!

— Ну, если фараон сказал... — хмыкнул я, а Джед продолжил:

— Ты зря смеёшься, Гигантор: вот Окти недавно говорил, что ихний божественный Цезарь начало года с марта на январь перенёс! Прикинь? Чтобы календарь... это... совпал с движением солнца, во.

— Хмм, так то Цезарь, — пробормотал я, чтобы только Джед отстал. Но Джед не отставал:

— А твой-то что, рыжий, что ли? Он ещё и круче Цезаря этого. Фараон — прямой потомок бога Солнца, это каждый дурак знает! Он вообще может лето зимой назначить и зиму летом, а уж утро вечером сделать — как два пальца... это... ну может, в общем!

Тут я понял, что расплываюсь в улыбке: в дурацкой, неудержимой, и что обнял бы Джеда в благодарность, если бы не опасался раздавить.

— Это точно, — я понизил голос и сказал Джеду шёпотом: — Веришь, первое время, как я про этих божественных фараонов прочитал, даже трогать его боялся.

— Да ты что! — подскочил Джед. — Я тоже боялся, — он фыркнул и тоже зашептал: — Окти такой важный был, патриций, фу-ты ну-ты, а я кто? Ну, в общем, вставил он мне ума куда надо, — Джед и не заметил, что я от таких его откровений даже покраснел. — Короче, твой сказал, что его волей отныне утро будет вечером, а вечер — утром. Так что с рождественским утром тебя, топай завтракать! А то мы с Окти все сожрём, вот чес-слово.

Я шёл вниз, неся Джеда на ладони, и улыбался. Рождественское утро — надо же! Но у нас точно всё не как у людей.

И дядя Пит прав: чудо на Рождество у меня случилось. Ак в рождественское утро со мной. Пусть даже это утро у нас вечером.


	26. День 26. Музыка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Этот текст - непрямой сиквел (можно сказать - смысловой наследник) драббла   
> ["Потому что балбес"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562007). Оттуда, кстати, идет мем про Фигибицу :) А еще о взаимоотношениях Ника и Меренкаре, а также об увлечении дедушки-фараона диджеингом, было упомянуто в тексте ["Отцы и деды"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12751380/chapters/29087232) .  
> 2\. При разработке сюжета был использован перевод песни "Джингл Беллз" авторства Иващенко и Васильева.  
> 3\. "Mrwt" - в условном чтении "мервет" - "любовь" на древнеегипетском (точнее, на староегипетском классическом).

Ник вошёл в Британский музей точно к закату. Ну, разве что минут на десять позже: по крайней мере, на этаже, где располагался египетский зал, уже вовсю орала «Джингл Беллз».

— Бубенцы, бубенцы  
Радостно галдят,  
Звон идёт во все концы,  
Саночки летят!..

Хорошо, что в музее сегодня санитарный день, а то бы все поздние посетители оглохли.

Ник усмехнулся и подошёл поближе:

— Дед! Де-ед!..

Старый фараон Меренкаре нахмурился и нехотя стащил большие диджейские наушники:

— Какого Апопа… а, это ты, Николас? Как погода на этой твоей… Фигибице?

— На Ибице! — раздражённо буркнул Ник. — Дед, ну вот скажи, тебе самому не надоело? По-моему, все экспонаты уже заколдобило от этой песни, ты же её нон-стоп крутишь, даже твоя жена, и то куда-то сбежала!

— Моя супруга, несравненная Шепсехерет, пошла прогуляться по залам и посплетничать с подругами, — сказал Меренкаре. — А пока её нет, я составляю этот… рождественский плейлист. А ты, между прочим, собирался мне в этом помочь, и должен был прилететь со своей Фигибицы…

— Ибицы!

— Да без разницы! Должен бы прилететь ещё вчера!..

Ник развёл руками:

— Ну что я мог сделать? Всем на Рождество надо в Лондон, на лоукостерах нет мест. Сейчас-то еле попал!

— А вот твой отец, между прочим, — ехидно произнёс Меренкаре, — когда в экономе нет мест, летает бизнес-классом. И я даже думаю, что если не будет мест в бизнес-классе — он пешком пойдёт!..

— Ну, дед, ты сравнил, — усмехнулся Ник. — Этот-то пойдёт, гарантирую: балбес потому что! Но лучше этого не допускать. Он, кстати, еще не припёрся?

— Рейс задерживают, — вздохнул Меренкаре. — Мой чокнутый сын с самого заката торчит в сторожке у этой Тилли и пялится на ворота.

— Все глаза проглядел прям, — хмыкнул Ник. — Ладно, что у нас с плейлистом? Я надеюсь, ты не запихнул в него эту «Джингл Беллз»?

— Три раза, — Меренкаре был чрезвычайно доволен собой. — В классической обработке, в этой… джазовой и в… техно, или как её?

— О-о-о, — Ник схватился за голову. — Вот скажи, чего тебя так на этой песне заклинило? Есть же куча других, современных!

— Это которых? — поморщился Меренкаре. — Где певцы орут как бегемоты в брачную пору? И не забывай, что для меня «Джингл Беллз» — вполне современная песня!

Он рассмеялся, а потом сказал:

— И ещё эту песню очень любит моя жена. Потому что там поётся… об истории нашего знакомства.

— Чего?

— Вот тебе и чего, — старый фараон сел на саркофаг и кивнул Нику — мол, садись тоже. — Ты полный текст слышал хоть раз? Или только припев на слух знаешь? В общем, там куплет такой есть, про то, как «я катал подружку на санях и свалился с ней в сугроб: она выпала из саней в мои объятия и призналась мне в любви».

— И? — заинтересованно глянул Ник.

— Видишь ли, когда мы с моей будущей женой познакомились… точнее сказать, нас познакомили! — мне лет было примерно как тебе. И я сразу понял, что ей не нравлюсь. Если ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Ник понимающе покивал.

— Ну и вот, значит, сидит она в своих покоях и грустит. Привезли девочку из Верхнего Египта, чужая земля, чужие люди… Я ей тогда и говорю: хочешь, поедем на лодке покататься? А она отвечает: хочу. Ну, мы и поехали.

— Вдвоём?..

— Где там, — вздохнул Меренкаре. — Шесть гребцов, два охранника и служанка с опахалом. Из-за неё, дуры, всё и случилось. В общем, плывём мы, Шепсехерет по сторонам смотрит, глаза во-от такущие, блестят! Увидала лотос и говорит: ой, какой цветок красивый! А служанка, дура такая, возьми да наклонись за ним. А лодка рраз — и перевернулась!..

— Ого! И что дальше?

— А дальше оказалось, что все наши гребцы и охрана толком плавать не умеют! Служанка первая ко дну пошла: кажется, ее крокодил съел. Да и остальных тоже.

— Ого!

— Да что ты всё ого да ого: это тебе Нил, а не эта ваша… пфф, Атлантика, или как там её. Главное — я, не будь дурак, схватил невесту свою за платье и живо к берегу погрёб.

— Одной рукой?..

— А что делать? Догребли мы до камышей, она вся дрожит со страху, я её на солнышко усадил — грейся, говорю. А она в слезы: мы погибнем тут, от голода, от холода! Я говорю: какой холод, солнце жарит, согрейся да в тенёк уйди, а то перегреешься. А насчёт голода — видишь камыши? В них дикие гуси, а где гуси — там гнёзда, а где гнёзда — там яйца. И травы съедобные есть, в общем, до вечера продержимся, а к вечеру непременно нас найдут. Шутка ли — наследник трона с невестой с прогулки не вернулись!.. Так и убалтываю, чтобы не плакала, силы не тратила. Она мне: откуда, мол, ты всё это знаешь? А я и отвечаю: я мужчина, будущий правитель, меня как воина обучали, случись в походе что — выживать надо, хорошо, если со слугами, а если одному? Так что, говорю, держись за меня, не пропадёшь.

— А она чего?

— А она, — усмехнулся Меренкаре, — плакать перестала и много слов разных тогда сказала мне… ну, оно по-нашему было, я не буду тебе переводить.

Ник скорчил рожу:

— Пфф! Небось мервет какой-нибудь очередной, или что ещё там.

— Погоди, ты говоришь по-нашему?

— Я не говорю, дед, я слушаю! Так заскочишь к папаше ночевать, а он в скайпе всю ночь висит: и порой они как заведут по-вашему про мервет и всё такое! Ну, типа, чтобы я не понимал. Можно подумать, это сложно понять: по тону и так всё ясно, хе-хе.

— Ишь ты, хитрец! Но про песню-то в итоге: как услышала жена моя еще в Кембридже эту «Джингл Беллз», сперва засмеялась, потом растрогалась, ну и… любимая песня теперь у неё. Да и у меня тоже. Сам понимаешь: воспоминания, молодость, мервет этот самый…

— А знаешь что, дед, — вскочил Ник, — давай я тебе сейчас со своих дисков еще пару обработок этой песни кину, у тебя точно таких нет. Мне ведь на праздник для любимой бабули ничего не жалко!


	27. День 27. Мороз и холод

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: _"оочень хочу Ларри, обряжающего в -25 своего фараона аки капусту. Начиная с термобелья и кончая валенками-шубой ( дубленкой) - шапкой ушанкой и заматывающего в теплый шарф. Фараон недоумевает и может даже возмущаться, а Ларри боится его простудить. Да, вязаные шерстяные носки!!!"_  
>  Носки, к сожалению, именно сюда не влезли, но в свое время они попали в день [4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121211) "Вязаная зимняя одежда" :)  
> Клафт, или немес - древнеегипетский головной убор: полосатый платок со свободными концами. Рядовые древние египтяне носили клафт золотого цвета с черными полосами, а правители - с синими.  
> Таймлайн - декабрь 2009 года, Нику 13 лет.  
> И во избежание запутывания читателей автор пользуется температурной шкалой по Цельсию.

Ситуация была, прямо скажем, неоднозначная. С одной стороны — расписание на рождественскую неделю плотное, да и шоу фейерверков шло последнюю ночь; а с другой стороны, впервые за долгое время в городе случился погодный катаклизм. Днём минус пятнадцать, ночью до минус двадцати пяти.

Ник сказал сразу:

— Знаешь, пап, я с вами, пожалуй, не пойду. Что я, пингвин, что ли? Да и видел я эти фейерверки тыщу раз. А вот с фараоном проблема: он мне все мозги вынес насчёт того, как «мы пойдём смотреть волшебные огни!» Даже жалко его, честное слово.

Ларри подумал и сказал:

— Ты, конечно, не ходи, тебе это уже даже скучно, наверное. А вот твою хоккейную сумку могу я на время взять?

***

В египетском зале Ларри встретили радостной улыбкой:

— Какая большая котомка! Мы пойдём кому-то преподносить дары?

— Это тебе, — буркнул Ларри. — Тёплая одежда.

— Одежда? — удивился Акменра. — Но у меня же есть?

— Эта — тёплая, — подчеркнул Ларри. — Очень тёплая. На улице сильный мороз.

Он вздохнул: как египтянину объяснить, что такое «сильный мороз»? Предложить сунуть руку в морозилку? Запихать за шиворот пару кубиков льда? Это всё, так сказать, версия лайт. А вот дать понять, что будет, если простоять полчаса ночью на улице в минус двадцать пять без должной экипировки — это задача посложнее.

Нет, конечно, даже если правитель схватит пневмонию — на следующий вечер скрижаль вернёт все как было. Но что толку вместо радости «волшебных огней» стоять и трястись от холода?

Но ещё Акменра категорически не выносил лишней одежды.

Ларри и это мог понять: древнее государство, жаркая погода, опять же ткани дОроги... Тело привыкает к свободе и лёгкости, а всё лишнее связывает, раздражает, давит. Но вот подите ж, тяжёлое ожерелье, корона и браслеты его не напрягают, а джинсы напрягают. Да что там джинсы: перед этим сколько возни было с нижним бельём и носками!..

Непривычно — и всё тут.

А когда Ак увидел термобельё с начёсом, выражение его лица стало неописуемым:

— Что это?

— Термобельё, — Ларри всячески пытался держаться так, словно ничего особенного не происходит. — Тебе нужно это надеть. Сейчас.

— Вместо джинсов?

— Нет. Под джинсы.

— Зачем?

— Я же тебе объяснил. Очень холодно.

— Хмм. А ты тоже это надел?

— Конечно, — Ларри обрадованно закивал: если личный пример поможет — так и прекрасно! — Показать?

— Я бы посмотрел, — рассудительно сказал Акменра, — но боюсь, что если ты сейчас начнёшь раздеваться, мы рискуем увидеть совсем другие фейерверки. А ты говоришь, волшебное шоу сегодня последнюю ночь?

Ларри развёл руками и кивнул.

На бедного фараона было жалко смотреть. Он кое-как, гордо отказавшись от помощи, влез в термобельё... и у Ларри захватило дух. Акменра в чёрном и обтягивающем — это было зрелище. Ларри едва не предложил: «Может, ну его совсем, это шоу?..»

Но нет. Он обещал Аку волшебные рождественские огни.

— Джинсы теперь, — руководил Ларри, поглядывая на часы. — Поторопись, а то мало времени остаётся.

— Но у меня же есть джинсы?

— Эти тёплые. С подкладкой.

— Но у меня же это... бельё?

— Одно другому не мешает. Надевай.

— Великий Осирис, — вздохнул Акменра, — я же шагу в этом сделать не смогу!

Он натянул джинсы, застегнул, повертелся. Ларри посмотрел на его несчастную физиономию и сказал, предвосхищая возможные страдания:

— Только не говори сейчас, что тебе всё придавило. Лучше один раз придавить, чем на всю жизнь отморозить.

— Но скрижаль...

— Вот скажи, Ак, — нахмурился Ларри, — если тебе, не дай бог, ночью оторвёт руку, она у тебя днём вырастет? Вот то-то, сомневаюсь я. Так и тут. Отморозишь все к Сетовой бабушке — и никакая скрижаль не поможет. Так что... не спорь. Вот приеду я к тебе в Древний Египет — тоже не буду спорить, клянусь! Буду выполнять всё, что ты мне велишь. Скажешь — «Ларри, надень клафт, а то напечёт голову» — я надену и даже не скажу, что мне неудобно и я выгляжу как идиот!

— Я тебе дам свой клафт, — рассмеялся Акменра. — Ты будешь выглядеть как фараон.

— Договорились, — Ларри достал из сумки фланелевую рубашку, свитер, шарф, пуховик, шерстяные носки и тёплые ботинки.

***

Героический правитель выдержал на ночном морозе сорок минут. Может, выдержал бы и больше, но когда в очередной раз обернулся к Ларри с восхищённым «Какая красота» и увидел, как Хранитель Бруклина ёжится и притопывает на месте — тут же нахмурился:

— Только не говори, что отдал мне всю свою тёплую одежду.

— Ну эээ... — пробормотал Ларри.

— Если ты ещё и наврал, что на тебе такое же это... термо... бельё, я тебя скормлю крокодилам, — строго произнёс Акменра, пряча улыбку. — Потому что если ты схватишь эту... пневмо... как её, то тебя скрижаль точно не спасёт. Сколько времени? Отлично, ещё успеваем. Мы едем домой. В смысле — в твою квартиру.

В такси от тепла фараона разморило, и он задремал. Ларри кое-как довёл полусонного правителя до квартиры, там запустил ванну и сказал:

— Полезай. Сам разденешься? Я поставлю чайник и включу обогреватель.

Завершив необходимые приготовления, Ларри заглянул в ванную:

— Как ты тут?

— Как в Древнем Египте, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Жарко и влажно!

А потом заметил, что Ларри снова поёжился, и скомандовал:

— Залезай.

— Эээ, Ак, ну места мало, и как бы это...

— Ты мне что сказал не так давно? — прищурился Акменра. — Что если приедешь ко мне в Древний Египет, будешь слушаться меня беспрекословно! Вот считай, ты приехал. Так слушайся!

Ларри подумал, что долго ещё не привыкнет к этим фараонским штучкам: а что делать, и не придерёшься! Он стащил одежду и полез через бортик:

— Лови!..

***

Через полчаса, уже в кровати, Ларри напустил на себя деловой вид:

— Итак, какой новый опыт мы усвоили сегодня?

Акменра повозился рядом и с улыбкой начал перечислять:

— Что «очень холодно» — это и правда очень холодно, и термобельё — вещь полезная. Что волшебные огни — удивительное зрелище, и хорошо бы их посмотреть как-нибудь ещё. Что тёплая ванна — изумительное средство для обогрева, но заниматься в ней сексом тесно и скользко, причём скользко вовсе не там, где нужно. И что ты, когда ударяешься локтем о бортик, ругаешься на древнеегипетском!

Акменра притянул Ларри ближе к себе и сказал ему на ухо:

— А когда кончаешь, тоже почему-то говоришь на древнеегипетском... это было потрясающе.

— Я увлёкся, — покраснел Ларри. — То есть отвлёкся. То есть...

— А я понял, — просто сказал Акменра.

Чего ж тут непонятного, в самом деле: если в голове крутится картинка «я приехал к тебе в Древний Египет» — конечно, нужно говорить на языке страны пребывания. Во избежание разных неприятностей.


	28. День 28. Санки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> В тексте есть краткая сюжетная отсылка ко дню [21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121766) \- "Рождественская сказка" и ко дню [1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121175) \- "Омела" .

Ак сидит с ногами на кушетке в одних домашних шортах — моих, между прочим: они ему слегка великоваты и этак провокационно сползают. Но либо ему на это плевать, либо он об этом знает и на определённый эффект как раз и рассчитывает.

Вот правда, мне иногда кажется, что он надо мной издевается. Такой… свободный, жаркий, неудержимый. Меня который раз поражает: невозможная сдержанность правителя на людях — и совершеннейший ураган наедине. Самум. Песчаная буря.

А когда я однажды сказал ему об этом, — с восхищением сказал, честно, — он улыбнулся и мазнул меня пальцем по носу:

— Я в своё время… не добрал. Меня слишком рано убили. Надо добирать, — и повалил меня на спину, недвусмысленно шлёпнувшись сверху. Кажется, тогда впервые я подумал, что нам в комнату охраны нужен будет диван попрочнее.

А сейчас мы дома — у меня дома, но Ак не любит этого уточнения. Здесь жарко, хорошо топят, я даже не ставлю обогреватель: но все равно не рискую вылезти из длинных домашних штанов и футболки, а он сидит, опять же, в одних моих шортах, отбросив плед и пристроив на голые смуглые колени старую «Энциклопедию Всезнайки».

Ник когда-то принёс — и забыл забрать. Вот и пригодилась.

Ак читает и постоянно хмурится, трёт лоб, дёргает головой — так интересно наблюдать! А потом поднимает глаза от книги и смотрит на меня:

— У меня куча вопросов. Иди сюда.

Я заглядываю в книжку — ох ты, он читает про Санта-Клауса. Видимо, Ник все-таки зацепил его своей необдуманной фразой про «дремучего фараона, который ничего не знает про Санту».

Ясно, что фраза-то была не для фараоновых ушей, но Ак, оказывается, услышал. Конечно, не обиделся, но… озадачился. И вот теперь, значит, сидит, навёрстывает.

— Ну, давай свои вопросы, — я сажусь рядом и придвигаюсь ближе. А он говорит:

— Каким образом в санях Санта-Клауса умещаются подарки для всех детей?

Опа! Это посложнее вопроса «А правда, что древние египтяне вместо поцелуев тёрлись носами?» Я даже затруднился с ответом, честное слово. А он мне ещё вопрос:

— Как эти сани вообще летают, как формируется подъёмная сила?

Я вспоминаю добрыми словами своего сына, который забыл здесь эту книжку, но судя по вопросам — книжка тут явно ни при чём: наш правитель уже наверняка поторчал и в музейной библиотеке, и в интернете. Подъёмная сила, ишь ты!..

А тут ещё вопрос:

— Каким образом бегут олени, от чего они отталкиваются? Не от воздуха же?

И ещё:

— Как Санта дышит на такой высоте без кислородной маски? И почему он не сгорает в атмосфере? И как он успевает в одну ночь ко всем детям? И как выдерживает холод наверху?

Я больше не могу. Утыкаюсь ему в живот и смеюсь:

— Ребекка была права! Ты зануда!

Он медленно перебирает пальцами мои волосы:

— Я не зануда. Я просто хочу понимать.

— Я же не спрашиваю тебя про то, как Ра плавает в лодке по небу!..

— Так в чем проблема? Спроси.

И я понимаю, что — не хочу. Хочу как ребёнок верить в то, что это всё возможно, хотя бы накануне Рождества. Что древнеегипетский бог Солнца действительно плывёт по ясному южному небу в своей золотой ладье. И что Санта в самом деле летает в своих санях над зимними городами, успевая в одну ночь ко всем детям одновременно. И что в моей — нашей! — жизни когда-нибудь тоже наступит счастье, и нам не надо будет в стылых предрассветных сумерках торопиться в музей со скрижалью под мышкой: можно будет валяться в кровати, обнявшись, и не смотреть на часы, сколько там до рассвета. И что Ак будет сидеть на этой кушетке много-много дней, пусть даже в моих домашних шортах, чёрт с ними, а то и совсем без них, — мне становится жарко, и хочется вылезти из длинных штанов, и футболку стащить к чёрту, и…

Тут за окном слышится странный шум, мы вдвоём вскакиваем и подбегаем к окну — посмотреть. Я гляжу в тёмное небо — и вижу, как прямо над нашим домом летят красные сани, и белобородый Санта машет нам рукой.

И пусть потом окажется, что я от усталости задремал прямо у Ака на коленях: где же мне ещё дремать, в самом деле?

Но сани точно пронеслись прямо под нашими окнами, и может быть, это значит, что в будущем году, вероятно, что-то изменится к лучшему.


	29. День 29. Коньки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн - зима 2006/2007 г, Нику 10 лет

Каток ночью — место довольно безлюдное. Конечно, не тот каток, который в каком-нибудь круглосуточном развлекательном центре: там и ночью толпа народу, шум, гам, музыка и визги перепуганных новичков. Нет, речь про другой каток, небольшой, затерянный между домами: там под яркими фонарями носится по льду один маленький мальчик с хоккейной клюшкой в руках. То разгоняется, то тормозит — ледяное крошево так и брызжет из-под лезвий коньков. Мальчик резко разворачивается, скользит спиной вперёд, выписывает еще какие-то несусветные фортели на коньках, а потом, разгорячённый, подъезжает к бортику:

— Ак! Ну что, круто у меня выходит?

Смуглый молодой человек по ту сторону бортика широко улыбается:

— Удивительно! Как надо показывать, вот так, да?

И выставляет вверх большой палец.

Мальчик кивает и смеётся, а потом внезапно грустнеет:

— Жалко, что ты не сможешь ко мне на игру прийти. Посмотрел бы, как я рву защиту противников в клочья!

— Грамотно рвать защиту противников — это искусство, — усмехается молодой человек. — Как полководец тебе говорю.

— Погоди, какой полководец?

— Хмм, а ты как думал? Правитель обязан еще и уметь командовать армией. Так что… будут какие вопросы по стратегии — обращайся.

— Ого, здорово! Но ты бы видел, какие у нас тут идут бои! Папа однажды даже на лёд выскочил. И ему сразу шайбой по голове попало!

— Ужас какой, — ахает молодой человек, прижимая пальцы к губам. Мальчик хохочет:

— Ты чего, Ак? Испугался? Эх, ты, а ещё полководец!

— Я за папу твоего испугался: это, наверное, больно — шайбой по голове?

— Ну… чувствительно, да. У него потом шишка была на лбу. Это как раз было незадолго до того, как он к вам работать устроился. Папа всегда ко мне на игру ходит… ну, когда может. Сейчас он реже уже может, потому что днём спит. Но он обещал, что на финал ко мне придёт! И ты не грусти, мы тебе игру запишем на видео, ты посмотришь. Кстати, гляди, какие я еще финты разучил, никто меня не объедет!

— Только сильно не задерживайся, нам уже обратно пора, папа волноваться будет.

Мальчик кивает и, размахивая клюшкой, снова отправляется на середину катка. Молодой человек смотрит на него, улыбается, неосознанно потирая собственный лоб, и думает о том, что понятие счастья в жизни — всё-таки очень, очень неоднозначно.


	30. День 30. Плохие и хорошие мальчики/девочки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Акменра  
> Таймлайн - после первого фильма, декабрь 2006 года.  
> В тексте есть небольшая отсылка ко дню [4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121211) \- "Вязаная зимняя одежда"

— Хранитель Бруклина, — говорю я Ларри за три дня до Рождества, — Ник сказал, что хорошим детям Санта приносит подарки, а плохим — угольки. Так?

Ларри ошарашенно кивает, а я продолжаю, не давая ему опомниться:

— Понимаешь, какое дело: мне очень нужны угольки. Поэтому надо убедить Санту, что я весь год был плохим мальчиком. Помоги мне.

Ларри произносит своё любимое «Ну э-э-э»: лицо у него такое растерянное, что я еле удерживаюсь, чтобы не полезть к нему с поцелуями. Нет уж, веселиться — так по полной программе.

— Давай, Лоуренс Дэйли, вспоминай, когда я успел побыть плохим мальчиком?

Ларри смотрит на меня — и понимает, что я затеял игру. И подхватывает её:

— Господи, Ак, да ты вообще древнее зло! Здесь ты вне конкуренции!

— Боюсь, что Санта ничего не знает про древнее зло, — развожу я руками. — И вообще я только сообразил, что бОльшую часть года провёл в саркофаге, поэтому ты тоже должен оказаться плохим мальчиком, чтобы мне досталось хоть немножечко угольков. Давай подумаем: почему Лоуренс Дэйли плохой мальчик?

Ларри смеётся. А я делаю серьёзное лицо и начинаю:

— Ты открыл саркофаг, хотя тебе говорили, что этого нельзя делать!

— Я спасал свою жизнь, — со смехом оправдывается Ларри. — И жизнь своего ребёнка!

— А-а, так ты не меня спасал? — усмехаюсь я. — Тем более плохой мальчик! А я-то думал…

Пока Ларри собирается с мыслями, что бы ответить, я иду дальше:

— Ты прикасался к фараону без его позволения!

— Но ты же мне разрешил?

— Ну… я не сказал тебе «Позволяю прикоснуться ко мне».

— Да ты вообще запутался в своих бинтах!

— А ты меня распутывал! Напомнить, куда при этом ты совал руки?

— Я не совал! Они сами!

— Ага, сами попадали мне между ног! Я сперва чуть до потолка не подскочил!

— Тебе было настолько неприятно? — Ларри щурится, сдерживая смех. Я продолжаю упорствовать:

— Это неважно! Хорошие мальчики не хватают фараонов между ног без разрешения! Они дожидаются особого приказания!

— Не жульничай, Ак, — улыбается Ларри.

Я гордо выпрямляюсь:

— Ты допустил, чтобы украли скрижаль!

Ларри кивает.

— Из-за твоего недосмотра экспонаты ночью шлялись по городу!

Ларри кивает опять, всеми силами пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Ты вообще устроился сторожем в музей, в твоём-то возрасте!

Ларри давится смехом.

— Ты подавал плохой пример сыну!

Ларри закрывает рот ладонями, но я же вижу — глаза смеются.

— Ты развёлся с женой!

— Э, стоп, это не в этом году!

— Неважно! Хорошие мальчики не разводятся! — мне тоже стоит огромных усилий не захохотать. А ещё я меняю тему на ту, с которой пытался начать: — И еще ты трогал экспонат руками! Хотя это запрещено!

Ларри смотрит на меня и прикидывается дурачком:

— В каком смысле — трогал?

— Вот в таком, — говорю я, подходя к нему ближе. Стаскиваю галстук, расстёгиваю рубашку: Ларри не мешает мне, просто весело следит за моими действиями. Я провожу губами по его груди, проезжаюсь от одного соска к другому, потом вниз — ероша носом жёсткие тёмные волосы. Дорожка волос становится гуще по направлению к лобку, и я следую по ней, прикрыв глаза.

Вдруг Ларри говорит:

— Как неандерталец, да?

Я уже успел расстегнуть ему штаны, но в этот момент неудержимо фыркаю прямо ему в пах. Поднимаю глаза и говорю как можно строже:

— Да, плохой, плохой мальчик Лоуренс Дэйли! Он обвиняет меня в том, что я занимался сексом с неандертальцами!

Ага! Я добился настоящей растерянности.

— Погоди, с чего ты взял? — бормочет Ларри. О да, в расстёгнутой рубашке и со спущенными штанами особо не подискутируешь с оппонентом, который только что практически залез носом тебе в трусы.

— Потому что ты меня спрашиваешь: как неандерталец ты или нет? То есть ты уверен, что я знаю, как в этом плане выглядят неандертальцы, так получается?

Ларри пару секунд молчит — видимо, переваривает… а потом хохочет:

— Ак! Ну, ты зануда!

— Надо быть точным в формулировках, — отвечаю я тоном правителя. — А плохие мальчики всегда…

— Зараза ты такая, — Ларри хватает меня, подтаскивает выше и обнимает, нимало не заботясь о том, что штаны с него давно съехали. — Тебе даже моя помощь не нужна, таким плохим мальчиком ты успел побыть эти два месяца в году! Ты провоцировал своего хранителя! Ты раздевался при нём! Ты сам трогал его руками и вообще начал первый! Ты занимался с ним богомерзким оральным сексом…

— Стоп, стоп, — я выпутываюсь из объятий, удачно делая вид, что горю праведным гневом. — Это для твоей религии такой секс богомерзкий, а для моих богов — совсем наоборот!

Ларри смотрит на меня и улыбается: мне на какой-то момент кажется, что у него светится лицо.

— А с вашей точки зрения, — заявляю я, — ты осквернял гробницу фараона!

— Вот уж нет! Ты сам сказал: не осквернял, а тоже совсем наоборот! И это не я, а мы вместе! И если быть точными в формулировках — вообще ты, а не я! Что там было про семя правителя?

Тут уже и я не выдерживаю, и мы буквально ржём, как выражается Джедидайя.

— Так, — наконец говорит мой Хранитель, — мы будем хохотать или чем ещё заниматься? Если что, надо дверь закрыть. А то Рузвельт придёт и скажет: фу, плохие мальчики!

— Да, кстати! — обрадованно вспоминаю я. — Ты плохой мальчик, ты занимался сексом с мужчиной!

— Точно! — подхватывает Ларри. — С мужчиной моложе себя на… э-э-э… в общем, некрофил и педофил!

— Я бы сказал — геронтофил! Я тебя на кучу лет старше!

— Вот и ещё, — шутливо хмурится Ларри. — Плохой мальчик Акменра морочил голову своему начальству.

— Ага, вопрос на засыпку, как говорит Ник: кто из нас начальство?

Ларри зависает. А я продолжаю:

— Думаю, что начальство здесь Макфи, а мы делаем всё, чтобы нам обоим от него не влетело.

И обнимаю его наконец. Мне больше не хочется ржать, хочется целоваться, и что там дальше выйдет по плану.

Но тут Ларри спрашивает:

— Ак, а зачем тебе угольки?

Я честно признаюсь:

— Писать на стене. Как в Древнем Египте. Вот, например: фараон Акменра влюблён в Лоуренса Дэйли.

— Иероглифами писать? — подмигивает Ларри.

— Зачем? Нормальными английскими буквами. А то никто же не поймёт.

— Нет, ты точно древнее зло, — кивает Ларри. — Тебе Санта принесёт тонну угля!

— И прекрасно, — радуюсь я. — У музея не будет проблем с топливом, и Макфи выпишет тебе премию. А на эту премию мы с тобой…

Дальше уже не разобрать: хохот переходит в объятия, объятия — в поцелуи, и в предвкушении дальнейшего развития событий я так радуюсь тому, что мы с Ларри — очень, очень плохие мальчики.


	31. День 31. Желание

Во сне к Ларри пришёл Санта-Клаус. Не тот, который переодетый Рузвельт, а настоящий.

— Ну? — усмехнулся он в бороду. — Желание загадывать будем?..

— Э-э-э, — пробормотал Ларри растерянно. — То есть как? Вас же не бывает?

— Это дискутабельный вопрос, — пророкотал Санта. — Если хочешь — считай, что тебе повезло. Ну так что? Желание?

Ларри признался честно:

— Я… даже не представляю, как сказать.

— А чего ж тут говорить, — хмыкнул Санта. — Всё давно известно. Но вот скажи: что ты с этим потом делать будешь?

— Как это что? — Ларри не столько растерялся даже, сколько возмутился. — Жить буду. С ним. Вместе.

Помолчал и добавил с некоторой ехидцей:

— Круглосуточно.

— Ага, — кивнул Санта. — То есть по-хорошему у него бы тоже надо спросить. Он-то хочет?

Ларри ещё помолчал. А потом сказал решительно:

— Очень. Он мне сам несколько раз говорил.

— Что ж, поверю тебе на слово. К нему ведь в сон я не могу прийти: он-то снов не видит! Эх-хе-хе, беда мне с вами. Что ж, допустим: вот станет он живым, как ты говоришь, круглосуточно. И что дальше станет делать? Нет, документы, конечно, в комплекте прилагаются: но заниматься-то будет чем?

Ларри улыбнулся:

— Он давно мечтает экскурсии в музее водить. Как сейчас на ночных программах. Рассказывать о своей эпохе и всё такое. Жаль только, что ночные программы редко, так что…

— Ишь ты, — вздохнул Санта. — Гони вас в дверь — а вы в окно. Хорошо, хорошо. С работой разобрались. А обычная жизнь? Быт весь вот этот? Кто раскидал носки, кто не вынес мусор, кто не сходил в магазин, а?

— За носки — это мне скорее всего будет влетать, — Ларри продолжал мечтательно улыбаться. — Он такой зануда… в смысле, у него эти носки будут все по парам, на полочках и подписаны.

— А ты, как изобретатель, сконструируешь автоматическую линию по вывозу мусора, — хохотнул Санта. — Ну, а магазин? Вот пришли вы с работы, а в холодильнике пусто?

— Пиццу закажем. Тоже мне проблема.

— А не заработали вы на пиццу! Сторож и экскурсовод, ха-ха.

— А на магазин, значит, заработали? Нелогично!..

— Тьфу на тебя, — махнул рукавицей Санта. — Кто из вас обоих ещё зануда! Ладно, а если вы поссоритесь? Ты вот с женой сколько, десять лет прожил? И развелись.

— Ну, вы сравнили, — возмутился Ларри. — У нас с ней были разные взгляды на жизнь.

— А тут, значит, одинаковые? С разницей в сорок веков?

— Да, — ответил Ларри. — Оказывается, так бывает.

— Хмм, — Санта почесал в затылке, сдвинув колпак на лоб. — Ты прости, что столько вопросов, я обычно так не делаю, но… желание уж больно нестандартное. Ну, как проблем избежать — это я понял. А кроме проблем, что-то хорошее в этой вашей жизни будет?

Тут Ларри не выдержал и откровенно возмутился:

— Как это? Вот, например, в отпуск слетать! На самолёте! К морю, к солнышку! Ак по солнцу знаете как скучает, — грустно добавил он. — Привык же, сами понимаете.

— А вот ты жару плохо переносишь, — прищурился Санта. — И что?

— Подумаешь, в теньке рядом посижу.

— Да? — Санта опять почесал в затылке. — А ещё хорошего чего, кроме отпуска?

Ларри покачал головой: ему на какой-то момент стало жалко этого старика, который не понимает элементарных вещей.

— Например — домой вместе пойти с работы. Вдвоём, понимаете? Да спать вместе, наконец! Не столько сексом заниматься даже, сколько уснуть потом! Дома! В одной кровати! А не на диване этом казённом! И не дёргаться постоянно — который час! А потом проснуться и позавтракать! Вместе!

— И поругаться, чья очередь завтрак готовить, — поддел Санта.

— Мы график повесим, в конце концов! Или если вдруг кто готовить не любит, может в доме чем-то другим заниматься. Господи, ну почему вы делаете проблему из любого пустяка?

Ларри выкрикнул всё это, а потом подумал: есть ещё куча приятностей, о которых он вслух говорить не готов. Можно просто на рассвете смотреть на него, спящего — живого!.. И грёбаную крышку при этом не закрывать. Или валяться в обнимку, толком ещё не проснувшись, а потом взлохматить ему волосы и сказать «Ак, вставай», и услышать в ответ сонное «м-м-м». Или пойти тихонько на кухню, сделать кофе, принести чашку в комнату и поднести ему прямо к носу, чтобы он чихнул и сказал: «О!» Или самому натянуть одеяло на голову, пробормотать «Я сегодня на работу не пойду, передай Макфи, что я улетел на Гавайи», и получить в ответ порцию щекотки с весёлым «Если я скажу Макфи про твои Гавайи, он меня пошлёт на Аляску, и я там замёрзну, так что вставай, пора собираться». И ещё много-много разных прекрасных вещей, которые возможны, только если быть вместе. Живыми. Круглосуточно, как говорится.

Санта посмотрел на Ларри и снова ухмыльнулся:

— Эх, Лоуренс Дэйли, как ты громко думаешь! Ну понял я, понял. А более глобальные проблемы? Финансовый кризис, например? Налоги? Политика, наконец?

— Ух ты, — хмыкнул Ларри. — Напугали древнеегипетского фараона современной политикой.

— Вон оно как, значит? Хорошо-о! Последний вопрос: а если надоедите вы друг другу? Вот осточертеете по самое не могу? Всё-таки и жить, и работать вместе… это тяжело?

— Да по разным компам разбежимся после работы, например. Или поедем в отпуск в разные места. Вы же сами говорите — я плохо переношу жару.

— Ага, — Санта уже явно веселился, — а через два-три дня будете в скайпе зависать вместо отдыха, а потом договариваться, кто к кому на остаток отпуска приедет!

Ларри не выдержал и рассмеялся. Да, скорее всего, так и было бы, если бы им вообще такое в голову пришло.

Просто…

— Понимаете, — сказал Ларри задумчиво, — наверное, все дело в собственном выборе. Если ты кого-то выбрал сам — то совместная жизнь с ним превращается в удовольствие и плюс несколько рядовых задач. А если этого кого-то тебе навязали — то никакого удовольствия в этой совместной жизни нет. Одни проблемы.

— Грамотно рассуждаешь, — ответил Санта. — Что ж, Лоуренс Дэйли, будь по-твоему. То есть, по-вашему. Хоть прапрадедушка мне и говорил «Никогда не связывайся с древнеегипетской магией» — но что же делать, если такая ситуация!

Тут Ларри проснулся и долго тряс головой, пытаясь сообразить, где он находится и что творится. Ага: диван, комната охраны, свалившийся на пол плед, старая подушка под головой — что ты будешь делать, опять вырубился на работе! Который час? О господи, почти восемь?

Рассвет!..

Ларри понёсся в египетский зал. Что с саркофагом?!

С саркофагом, на удивление, было всё хорошо. Крышка была закрыта. А на верхней плите сидел Акменра во всех своих регалиях.

— Слушай, — начал он без предисловий, увидев ошарашенного Ларри, — во-первых, мне приснился сон. Вот буквально только что. Во-вторых, во сне ко мне приходил Санта-Клаус. И в третьих, — Акменра встал и прошёлся по залу, — ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

— Почти ничего, — признался Ларри. — Хотя… слушай, у тебя на одежде карманы есть?

— Неа, — весело сказал Акменра. — А что?

— Тогда давай в саркофаге поглядим. И в витринах. Где-то тут должны быть твои документы.


	32. Бонус: Везение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Неожиданный вбоквел ко дню [23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121994) \- "Украшения и огоньки".  
> Автор привычно благодарит за помощь [Англо-древнеегипетский словарь-переводчик ](http://medu.ipetisut.com/index.php) .

«…вспоминаю иллюминацию аэропорта, бортовые огни самолётов и свой единственный страх: только бы не опоздать. Только бы чёртов рейс не улетел без меня».

Вот не зря говорят: чего боишься, обычно то и случается.

Я сперва думал, что мне повезло. Внезапно образовались деньги — ну, как сказать, не то чтобы совсем внезапно, мне эту выплату обещали два месяца, и вот наконец свершилось. А к тому времени я уже со всеми прочими тратами выкрутился, и вдруг — свободные финансы! И я решил лететь: месяц не виделись, как-никак.

И место было! На ближайший рейс! В экономе! Шумно там, правда, но это такие мелочи. Я в самолёте обычно сплю или кино гоняю на планшете: Ак меня спрашивает, что я по дороге смотрел, и если фильм стоящий, мы его смотрим вместе.

В общем, купил я билет, думаю — вот повезло. На часы смотрю — опять три часа до рейса, но у меня уже система накатана: сумку из-под кровати, там уже всё нужное сложено как раз на такой случай, потом такси вызвать, и в аэропорт.

А, нет, ещё Аку написать — на мейл и в скайпе, для надёжности: лечу, рейс номер такой-то, буду во столько-то, как сяду — ещё раз сообщу. Он проснётся, полезет в интернет — и увидит.

И вот после этого — такси. С такси-то, по большому счету, всё и началось.

Сперва — внезапно — «нет свободных машин». Я было дёрнулся в другие фирмы, а там всё незнакомо, думаю — подожду. Тем более меня так уговаривали, вот-вот найдут и пришлют машину. Прислали. Таксист, молодой парень, мало того что город знает плохо — недавно работает, да еще и все пробки по дороге собрал. Я еще удивился — откуда днём пробки? В первый раз вижу, обычный день, будний, не предпраздничный. Но как бы то ни было — все заторы по дороге были наши.

Когда подъехали, двадцать минут оставалось до конца регистрации. А еще досмотр! Чёрт подери: я сунул таксисту деньги и побежал, благо без багажа: и бог знает что со мной приключилось, я попутал терминалы. Первый раз заблудился в знакомом аэропорту, который знаю, как свои пять пальцев! Удивительно. А когда до нужной стойки добежал, девушка за ней только руками развела:

— Сожалею. Трап уже убрали.

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!..

Видя моё расстройство, девушка прониклась:

— Важная поездка?

Очень важная, говорю. Важнейшая.

И рассказал ей, как на духу: про неопытного таксиста, про пробки, про то, как я спутал терминалы… Она покачала головой:

— Давайте я вам перерегистрирую билет на следующий рейс. Там как раз вроде есть места. И даже если не будет — как-нибудь вас посажу, могут быть места из брони: вы не уходите далеко, следующий рейс через два часа.

Я вздохнул: ладно, подожду. В конце концов, если бы деньги не свалились, вообще бы не полетел.

— У вас тут вайфай как всегда? — спрашиваю. — Слабенький?

— А вы подойдите к бизнес-залу, — улыбнулась девушка. — Там возле двери хорошо должно ловить. Знаете, где бизнес-зал?

Конечно, я знал прекрасно: в голове словно прояснилось как-то, и я уже хорошо соображал. Наверное, просто успокоился: ну, опоздал, ну что ж теперь, не помирать же.

Возле бизнес-зала и правда связь была получше. Я написал Аку еще один е-мейл: что опоздал на свой рейс, попытаюсь сесть на следующий, но в общем, я пока в аэропорту, жди.

Еще час я проспал в кресле в зале ожидания. А потом словно внутренний будильник сработал: я проснулся и подошёл к стойке. Девушка за ней была бледной и, увидев меня, буквально изменилась в лице:

— Это вы? Вы все равно полетите?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами я. — А что?

— Ничего, — изумлённо ответила она. И оглянулась.

Я оглянулся тоже: вокруг было так же шумно, как всегда в аэропорту. Светились табло, суетились люди, обычное дело.

— А что случилось? — спросил я.

— Нет, нет, ничего, — девушка взяла у меня паспорт и начала оформлять регистрацию.  
И только когда я прилетел и добрался до Британского музея, я понял.

Наша Тилли, которой всегда до всего есть дело, припёрлась в египетский зал как раз в тот момент, когда Ак проснулся и полез в скайп: пожелать мне доброго вечера. И увидел сообщение от меня.

— Тилли, — заулыбался он, увидев хранительницу в дверях, — Ларри летит!

— Да? — переспросила она. — А каким рейсом, не знаешь?

Ак знал, конечно, я же ему написал. И радостно сообщил. И очень удивился, когда Тилли побледнела и схватилась за косяк.

— Великий Осирис, что с тобой?

— Н-нет… н-ничего, — пробормотала Тилли. — Мне что-то нехорошо.

В отличие от Ака, она читала дневные новости. И знала, что этот рейс до Лондона не долетел. Что примерно через час после взлёта лайнер рухнул в воды Атлантического океана и полностью разрушился. Выживших не было. Ни одного.

Ак узнает об этом через полчаса, когда отец спросит: «Что нынче нового в мире»? Они вместе полезут в новости и наткнутся на шумиху по поводу катастрофы. Ак еще раз откроет скайп, увидит номер рейса, сравнит с новостями… и будет долго сидеть, уставившись в одну точку.

— Что с тобой? — спросит Меренкаре.

И Ак ответит:

— Ларри… не прилетит.

Он всё-таки поделился своей радостью с отцом, как только тот спросил, что новенького. Это была самая первая новость — Ларри летит, будет через пару часов! А потом оказывается, что — не будет.

Никогда не будет.

Меренкаре сядет рядом, обнимет за плечи и скажет:

— Сынок.

И больше ничего. Словно и не он три дня назад орал, размахивая жезлом: «Чтобы я про еврея этого больше не слышал!»

Ак помолчит и ответит:

— Самое страшное — тела нет. Все разбились.

А потом добавит:

— Знаешь что? Я не верю.

— Конечно, — вздохнёт Меренкаре. — Как сейчас говорят? Не укладывается в голове? Да?

— Нет, папа, — скажет Ак. — Я вообще не верю. У меня такое чувство, что его там не было.

В это время на пороге опять появится Тилли:

— Пойдём, это… чайку попьём? С печеньками? А то, может, чего покрепче?

Добрая хранительница Британского музея. Еда — лучшее средство от всех бед! Ну, или что покрепче.

— Тилли, — ответит ей Ак, — всё хорошо. Я не верю. Это неправда.

— Да как неправда, посмотри, по всем каналам новости…

— Это неправда, — упрямо повторит Ак. — А теперь пойдём: чайку с печеньками.

Он придёт в сторожку и узнает, что добрая Тилли приготовила ему ещё и таблеточек. Успокоительного. Целую пачку. Пару таблеточек, правда, она проглотит сама. Ак только усмехнётся и снова скажет:

— Не надо. Все хорошо.

А через час на пороге появлюсь я. Живой и невредимый.

Тилли глянет на меня и упадёт в обморок.

 

— …ты балбес, — орала она потом на Ака, раскрасневшись. — И ты балбес! — это уже мне. — Почему ты в почту написал про опоздание своё, а в скайп нет?!

— Забыл, — оправдывался я.

— А ты почему скайп читаешь, а почту нет?!

— Забыл, — оправдывался Ак.

— Балбесы, — выдыхала Тилли и наливала себе ещё чайку.

Потом в египетском зале Меренкаре обнимал меня и что-то говорил на своём языке, быстро и взволнованно, а я понимал едва несколько слов: он тоже сперва ругался, как Тилли, а потом сказал — какое счастье.

Один Ак был совершенно невозмутим. По крайней мере, внешне.

— Я знал, что тебя там не было. Что ты жив. Я чувствовал, — повторял он.

И тогда я рассказал ему про свои несчастья. Про то, как сперва мне так повезло: появились деньги, попалось место, я купил билет, написал, что лечу, потом вызвал такси — и тут всё пошло наперекосяк. Нехватка машин — впервые на моей памяти; неопытный таксист, собравший все пробки — которых вообще в это время не должно было быть; и сам я, перепутавший терминалы — как я вообще могу запутаться в этом аэропорту? Я не должен был опоздать на этот рейс! Но факт: опоздал.

— Это всё она, — негромко сказал Ак. И благодарно провёл пальцами по золотым квадратам скрижали, а потом склонил перед нею голову. — Она… сохранила тебя для меня. Дуару нечер нит нтек.

Я уже знал, что это значит — спасибо богам за тебя.

— Ну что ты, — сказал я со смущённой улыбкой. — Это же днём было. Днём ведь она не работает?

— Она… всегда работает, мне кажется, — ответил Ак: снова тихо, словно боялся спугнуть что-то.

Я стоял столбом, только-только ощутив, чего избежал. И думал — как же мне повезло?.. Да, наверное, это она. Другого объяснения мне просто не приходило в голову.

— Папа, — улыбнулся Ак, когда Меренкаре с очередным «слава богам» подошёл меня обнять, — а как же твоё слово правителя? Ты же три дня назад сказал, что про него больше слышать не хочешь и всё такое?

— Я передумал, — сказал старый фараон. А потом добавил с явным уважением:

— Сам посуди, сынок, кто я такой, чтобы спорить с ней? Она, видимо, лучше знает, как должно быть, — и кивнул на скрижаль, которая тепло светилась в полумраке египетского зала.


End file.
